Unbelievable fate
by snowdrop1827
Summary: She, living in an orphanage, always cares about people. But she doesn't know what hold inside her. He, living as a prince, always thinks for himself. But he can't find the perfect one for him. Two people, two different lives. However,the wheel of destiny has turned. "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control."
1. Prologue

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. This is my second fanfic. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

In a far far away land, it was midnight and everything was so peaceful….. But not for a person. Somewhere inside a forest, there was a woman keep running and running until she got out of that place. _The kingdom has fallen. How? Except for... Ugh. **That traitor**._

"Huff….Huff…Huff" She finally reached her limit.

_I can't die here. I have promised him to protect her. _She thought as she opened the basket in her hand. Inside the basket, there was a baby girl who was about 4 months old. She was sleeping so soundly. The woman looked at her with gentle in her eyes and let out a small smile. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Have you found her?"

"No, sir."

"Tch, where can that woman be?"

The woman quickly hid herself behind a tree but she accidentally stepped on a branch.

_Twitch_

"Did you hear anything?"

"Yes, sir"

"She must be around here. Guards, find her."

The woman left her hiding place and ran as fast as she could to the nearest kingdom. _Hyuuga Kingdom_

_Please help me,…._ She thought as she hid in a corner of a house. She looked up and saw 'Orphanage'. She thought of an idea but it was too risky and she maybe had to lose her life. But she had no choice. She took out the baby girl, hugged her while she began to sing

_**Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu**__**  
><strong>__**Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de**__**  
><strong>__**Yume wo miteta no**_

_**Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru**__**  
><strong>__**Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai**__**  
><strong>__**Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau**_

_**Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara**__**  
><strong>__**Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite**__**  
><strong>__**Yuuyake ni somaru orenji no umi ni wa**__**  
><strong>__**Sekai no namida ga nemutteru**_

**(Beautiful wish- Seira -Mermaid Melody)**

She finished and looked at her daughter again. She was sleeping soundly. There were tears flowing from her eyes.

"Please be safe. Remember to smile, sweetie. Your smile will be the key to save our kingdom. I'm sorry that I can't see you when you grow up." She said and hugged her daughter the last time

She then placed her baby into the basket quietly. She took out her necklace and wore around her daughter's neck. 'This necklace will protect you. And it's the symbol of our kingdom. Don't lose it."

She caressed the baby's cheek and kissed her forehead for the last time saying "Sayonara….."and rang the doorbell. After that, she ran away far from the orphanage.

"There's her."

"Catch her."

"Don't let her escape this time."

The guards were busy following her that they failed to notice the basket. After a moment, the door opened and revealed a girl about 12 years old. She had red hair and red eyes. She looked around a little but she found nothing. When she was about to close the door, she spotted a basket. She opened it and saw a baby.

"Grandpa, there is a baby out here." She shouted into the house. Just a minute later, an old man in his 60s came down along with other kids. They looked into the basket and saw a baby with brown hair who was sleeping soundly.

"Oh my, how can she is here?" The old man said.

"Are you sure you didn't steal her, Misaki?" A boy with black hair and dark blue eyes said while smirking.

"Shut up, Tsubasa." She said

"Well, we have to bring her inside." The old man said "It's cold outside."

"Hey, there is a necklace around her neck." Tsubasa suddenly said.

Everybody's attention turned to the baby. And what he said was true. She was wearing a necklace which had a citrine gem carved like a sakura petal.

"It's so pretty." Other kids said in amazement. Then, the baby opened her eyes reveal her big innocent hazel orbs. She looked around and out of nowhere, she smiled. Everyone in the room was blinded by the brightness of the smile.

"What a dazzling smile." Everybody exclaimed.

"Can we adopt her into the orphanage?" Misaki asked. The old man looked at the baby then outside. He sighed and said

"Yes."

Other kids cheered loudly make all the neighbors woke up.

"But what's her name?" A boy asked. The old man stared at the baby's hazel orbs and the necklace.

" Mikan. Her name is Mikan Sakura." He said proudly.

"Why?"

"Because it means tangerines." He said and let out a smile. "Welcome to our family, Mikan…."

.

.

.

Years later, she grew up and became the most beautiful, happy-go-lucky girl in town. However, after she reached sixteen,….that's the time when the wheel of destiny started to turn….

* * *

><p><strong>Hello eveybody. *bows*<strong>

**What do you think about my second fanfic?**

**Don't worry. I still update the story "Secret that can not be told"**

**Oh and if everyone is wondering how can jii-chan think about the name 'Mikan'. Like I said, the title is 'Unbelievable fate' so just call it fate and destiny for her name to be called Mikan.**

**Thanks for reading.^^**


	2. Chap 1: The sixteen birthday

**I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**In this story, I want to confirm that Misaki and Tsubasa when they first met Mikan was 10 years old.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Now, let's get back to the beginning of time where it all started…..<em>

_Ever since long time ago, the Alice land was assaulted. Life was so miserable. No food, no water,…only bloods, screams were heard everyday. Many people died because of hunger and war but some died because they didn't want to live in a world like that. There were many revolts broke out but they ended up with the same result: **Failure**. However, one day, there were two man who claimed to be best friend appeared in the middle of the war. They encouraged people to stand up from those abuses. They also promised to bring back peace and eventually became leaders by default._

_After many years of fighting, the revolution was finally success. Everybody broke out into tears because of happiness. To be fair, the best friend divided the Alice land into two so__ both of them will be king. And with that, the Hyuuga kingdom and Yukihira kingdom have been born._

_Now, hundred of years have passed but the two kings still remained best friend and often helped each other in many things. Life was so much happy… But it wasn't too long. There was a mystery force want to take over the land and they thought of a scheme. They will strike the Yukihira kingdom first. They knew after the queen gave birth, that was the time when the king lower his guard down the most._

_._

_._

_._

_Finally, the time has come. Fire, bloods, screams, they were everywhere. The Yukihira kindom was attacked. The king stayed back to protect his kingdom and the queen, even though she was tired, she still managed to run away holding a baby in her hand. Even with the help of the Hyuuga kingdom, the king still couldn't protect his country. So not wanting to fall in the hand of the enemy, he sacrificed himself. _After being sure that the king had died, t_he dark force proudly took after the throne._

_Many laws have been changed, many people have been abused... Life was back to the beginnings of time. Now, after many years, the mastermind still thought that all the one related to the king have died. But he didn't aware that somewhere inside the Hyuuga kingdom, the last Yukihira royal blood was still alive..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_Chirp...Chirp...Chirp_

Somewhere in the town, there was a brunette sleeping soundly in her bed not mind all the sunshine that spread through her curtains and all the birds singing happily on a tree. There was no surprised about this since she was still in dreamland. _ Howalon...cotton candy...fluffy...I'm in heaven..._

_Slam _

Suddenly, the door opened

"Mikan-nee-chan!" All the kids shouted at the same time.

"Ugh….." The brunette said as she took the blanket and placed it over her head. "What?"

"It's 6 am. WAKE UP"

"I'm still sleepy, five more minutes."

"No/Yada/Iie" The kid cried as they jumped up and down on the bed, tried to shake her.

"Mi-chan" They whined.

"Okay, okay, I give up." She said as she slowly opened her hazel eyes and sat up "Happy now?"

"YEAH." All the kids exclaimed. "Misaki also said that you had to come down soon."

"Okay." She said with a smile.

Yes, her name is Mikan Sakura, the girl who was found 16 years ago in front of the orphanage house. She had brunette-waist hair and a big innocent hazel eyes. People admired her not only because she was beautiful but also because of her kindness. There were many people want to adopt her but she declined all of them because she wanted to help taking care of the kid in the orphanage.

Mikan's POV

I yawned once more time and stretched my arms.

"What a beautiful day." I said as I looked at the window.

After that, I got out of bed and did my morning routines. Then I changed into my orange sundress which reached my knee. Suddenly, I remembered about the kids this morning. I chuckled at the thought. _Those kid…._ Then out of nowhere, my stomach rumbled.

_What do we have for breakfast today? _I thought as I walked down the stair. When I got down, I realized that there was nobody there.

"Misaki? Tsubasa? Kid?" I asked

Suddenly, there were many paper pooper explosion shoot at the same time and after that were "Happy birthday, Mikan-chan". All the people in the orphanage were there. Behind them, there was a band with "Happy birthday" and on the table was my favorite breakfast: Strawberry pancake.

Oh, I almost forgot, today is my birthday.

I was in the verge of crying. _So happy_.

"I'm sorry I didn't have any cake." Misaki looked at me apologetic.

"It's okay, Misaki. I'm happy with this. Thank you everybody so much." I said while smiling at them brightly.

"We don't have cake but we gave you this money so you could go to the market to buy something." Tsubasa said as he handed me 50 rabbits.

After jii-chan died 2 years ago, Misaki and Tsubasa took over the orphanage to help the poor children. They are now 26 and they both love each other so much but they can't find the courage to confess. Instead of that, they tease each other everyday, mostly Tsubasa make Misaki angry. In the end, they always have a cold war and Tsubasa have to say sorry._ Typical romance_

I looked at the money then Tsubasa then Misaki.

"I can't take this, Tsubasa. This is too much." I said "After all, we need money for many things else not for this."

"But Mikan, you help us too much and this is the only thing we can give you on your birthday." Misaki said as she hugged me. "We know you don't want it but consider this as the gift from our hearts. So take it."

I found myself crying really hard when I heard that.

"Group hug!" Tsubasa said out of nowhere and people hugged me like no tomorrow.

"We love you, Mikan. Please remember that." Everyone said at the same time. I wiped all the tears away the smiled at them, said "I love you guys too."

"Now, Mikan. Go outside and choose something you want. But remember to come back before lunch." Misaki said

"Hai." I said

"Mikan-nee, remember to come back soon. You promise that you'll sing for us." The children said

"Of course I remember. Now wait for me." I said as I walked out the door. But before that, I turned around and waved at them, not forget the smile.

.

.

.

Misaki looked at Mikan's figure which disappeared behind the tree. She sighed a really loud one catch Tsubasa's attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"…."

"…."

"Fine, I just feel worry about Mikan. The girl that we found 16 years ago now had turned into a beautiful girl."

"People have to grow up, Misaki. One day, Mikan will walk down from the aisle in a church to marry an unknown guy."

"Yeah, you right."

"…."

"…."

"But, Tsubasa, can you move the hand out of my shoulder, now?" Misaki said angrily. "Before I make you suffer all day starting from now."

"Okay, okay." Tsubasa gave up and moved the arm from her shoulder.

**Inside the palace**

Third's POV

"Omg, your highness, where are you?"

"Prince Natsume, where have you gone?"

"Prince, you have a lot of letter from other country want to introduce to you their daughter."

"Prince Natsume, your sister said that she broke her nails again."

"Prince Natsume..."

"Prince Natsume..."

"WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?"

.

.

.

.

"Natsume, is it a good idea to leave your servants like that?" A blond boy asked while stroking the rabbit's fur looking at the sevants running around and around to find their prince.

"Hn." Answered the raven-haired boy with alluring crimson eyes.

"Come on, Natsume. You are a prince and it's your duty to find your soul mate."

"Hn"

"Natsumeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Ruka, I know I have to find the girl who I have to marry but all the girls in this world only fall in love with my appearance and my status. All I need,… no all I want is to find a girl who loves me for who I am, not because of my fame and look.

"Natsume…."

Let me introduce you, Natsume Hyuuga, prince of the Hyuuga kingdom, has messy raven hair and crimson eyes. Arrogant, stubborn and hates fan girl the most.

Ruka Nogi, son of the advisor of Natsume's father-the king. So they became good friend with each other. He has blond hair and blue eyes. Gentle, Kind and has a crazy love for animals.

They were sitting on a Sakura branch in the backyard, away from the noise of the palace

"Ruka." Natsume suddenly said

"What?"

"Help me get out of this palace"

"What?"

"I want to know what outside the gate, the people's life out there, the scenery…."

"…."

"Oi Ruka"

"….."

"OI"

"What?"

"What happened to you? You were out of this world a few minutes ago. Are you okay?"

"Ask that question to the one who said that he wanted to get out of the palace"

"…."

_Sigh_ "I'll help you, Natsume." Ruka said "But remember, when you get back, no more ditch class."

Natsume looked thoughtful a little bit. After a moment, he said "Deal."_ No ditch class then I'll ditch my duty_

"Now, I'll get you other clothes. You can't get to town wearing like this."

Then Ruka ran away but only moment later, he came back with a hoodie and a sunglass.

"Wear this. Remember to put your hood on and hide your eyes under this glass. Don't let anyone see you." Ruka said

"Hn"

After some time finish wearing those peasant clothes, I climbed on the wall, waved at Ruka and jumped down to the other side.

_Now, I wonder what can I find outside the palace?._ Natsume thought as he began to walk to the town unaware of the thing will happen in the near future.

_Mikan and Natsume, two people, two different lives, two different personalities but they both share one red string of fate. Unknown to them, the wheel of destiny has already started to turn… And there is no way to run away from it…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody *bows*<strong>

**Sorry because of some grammar mistakes. I'm really lazy to look for it.**

**Thanks for reading the story anyways. ^^**


	3. Chap 2: Their meeting

**Sorry for the late update. There are many tests in this week. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

** I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Mikan's POV

"_What should I buy for my birthday?"_ I thought as I looked around the market. Then something caught my eyes. _Tangerines_.

"Wow, I haven't seen this since 2 years ago." I exclaimed "But I thought their season is from autumn to spring"

"What's the matter, young girl?" The shopkeeper asked me

"No, nothing. I just wondering about these tangerines."

"Well, young miss. This is your lucky day. This tangerines were just imported from other countries. That's mean they are really fresh." The shopkeeper said.

"So it doesn't come from the Yukihira kingdom?" I asked

"Sorry but their king banned exportation from their kingdom long ago."

"So that's why." I said as I looked at the tangerines. _The tangerines in the Yukihira kingdom look more delicious. This somehow looks like it uses many pesticides_

"Thank you for showing me this. I will come back later if I can." I said while smiling at him. He just nodded.

I walked out the shop and heaved a sigh. _"I wonder what happen to the Yukihira kingdom?"_

"_Now then, we to go next_?" I thought. _'Oh I know." _ Then I walked away. What I didn't know that I ran pass a person with hoodie and sunglass. _The person who will change my life forever._

Natsume's POV

"Green lettuces, fresh and delicious, come now.."

"How much are these flowers?"

"Do you want to know your strength? With this machine, we can…."

"Only today, we sale off 20%, come now…"

…

"_Tch, is there anything interested in here?"_ I thought as I walked around the market. "_These people are so annoying. Can they be quiet for a minute?"_

Then I heard two people gossip about unusual subject.

"Ne, have you heard about the news about the Yukihira kingdom?"

"You mean the king starts his new policy again?"

"Yeah."

"I only heard a little about it."

"Then let me tell you. Yesterday, the king announced the new policy and now, their kingdom won't export anything to other countries."

"What?"

"That's true, though. And the tax went up to 90%. If they don't have money, they will be killed"

"So cruel. Then how can those people live through days?"

"People only have a small piece of bread for their meals but they have to work from dust till dawn or they will be take into dungeon until they die of hunger."

"Then what about the king?"

"The king only carries for himself. His palace is full of gold and delicacies. He is living in a luxurious life."

"But what happen to the wonderful kingdom long time ago?"

"It was attacked sixteen years ago. At that time, everybody was happy because the new princess, the next queen of the throne, have been born. And a dark force used this chance to attack it."

"Then is there anybody live after the incident?"

"No, the dark force killed all the royal blood, even the baby princess."

"So sad."

"Yeah."

"Then what will happen if they attack our kingdom?"

"I don't know but it surely never gonna happen…."

"_So that's what happen to the Yukihira kingdom 16 years ago….. Tch, like I care anyway."_ I thought as I walked around the market again.

**At the palace**

'_Natsume, what took you so long?"_ Ruka thought as he walked to and fro in the garden.

"Ruka, my man." A voice appeared make Ruka flinched "Why are you walking around like that?"

Ruka turned around and saw three persons walking to his face

"I was busy….thinking" Ruka said nervously.

"Thinking about what? How to get a girlfriend?" A fox-eyed boy with the name Kitsuneme Yome said

"No…" Ruka said blushing ten shades of red

"Then why are you blushing?" A guy with dirty-brown hair with the name Kokoro Yomi said

'Koko, stop teasing Ruka" A glass-eyed boy named Yuu Tobita said shyly.

They are servants of prince Natsume but they always annoy him so much. However, Natsume still considered them as a friend.

"Anyways, have you seen Natsume?" Yuu asked making Ruka's heart skip a beat.

"No. I haven't seen him since the morning." Koko said

"…"

"…."

Then they turned their head to Ruka, who was sweating really hard

"Ruka. What can you say about this?" Kitsuneme said while grinning like a mad person.

"Say about what?" Ruka asked looking in another direction.

"You know what we mean." Koko said with a smirk on his face.

"I actually don't know anything." Ruka tried to defend himself.

"Yeah right. I give you 10 seconds to talk. If you don't…" Koko said as he held up Usagi-chan (Ruka's favorite rabbit.). Ruka looked down at his hand and his face paled. "…._this Usagi-chan_ of yours will have a one-way trip to the kitchen."

Ruka looked at Usagi-chan who was having puppy-dog eyes. He mentally cursed Koko under his breath.

"_Damn it. I'll kill Koko later. *sigh* I'm sorry, Natsume…"_

**Back to Natsume**

_Achoo._ Natsume sneezed. _What's wrong with me today? Is there anybody talking ill about me?_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sh*t. I hope Ruka is okay."_

**Back to Mikan**

Mikan's POV

I finally arrived at the place I wanted to visit. _The invention shop_. I opened the door slowly and a small robot came in front of me.

"Identification, please" It said

"Mikan Sakura." I said happily as the robot scanned for my name in the data base.

"Access denied." It said after a long time.

"What?" I exclaimed out loud.

"Access denied."

"There has to be a mistakes. I'm her best friend." I said begging the robot.

"Access denied."

"Let me speak to her then." I said gently and the robot pressed a button on its head then a phone appeared.

"_Hello?"_ A cold voice spoke in the other line.

"HOTARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" I shouted.

"_What is it, Mikan?" _

"I come here to visit you but this robot won't let me in"

"_Then why do I have to let you in?" _

"Because I'm your best friend."

"_No."_

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please with cherry on top please, please, please, please, please, please, please…."

"…."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please…."

"_Okay, fine."_

"Yes. I love you, Hotaru."

"_Baka"_

She said that then hung up the phone. The robot took me to a room and I opened it again. Behind the door, there was a short-raven-haired girl with emotionless eyes. Her name is Hotaru Imai and she is a genius inventor. She looked at me with her stoic expression while I ran to her, planning for a hug.

_Baka Baka Baka_

She shot at me with her baka gun make me fall on to the ground. Hotaru blew the smoke then look at me while I was rubbing my head.

"Now then, tell me why did you come here?" Hotaru asked with her cold voice.

I showed her the best smile I had then asked "Actually, do you know what day is today?"

"No". That was her brilliant answer.

"Well, you see, today …. is my birthday and Tsubasa gave me 50 rabbits this morning. And I don't know what to buy… and…"

_Baka Baka Baka_

She shot me, again. Now my head was full of bumps.

"It hurts" I whined

"You can use that money to pay for me because you are wasting my time." Hotaru said nonchalantly

"No." I said

"Then use it to buy something you have wanted for a long time." Hotaru said

"Hotaru…."

"Now get out. I still have many orders to do." She said as she told the robot to take me out forcefully.

"Hotaru-chan is a meanie."

"Oh, and by the way, Mikan…" Hotaru popped out of nowhere and gave me a box with red ribbon "….Happy birthday." Then disappeared.

I opened it and saw a bracelet with sakura petals. _Beautiful_. I stared at it in awe _So Hotaru does remember my birthday. _I smiled at the thought then wore it in my hand. After that, I made my way to the market in happy mood.

Third's POV

_Tik Tok…._

Natsume was busy looking around…_Tch, nothing interested in here either_.

_Tik Tok…._

Mikan was busy thinking about her present…._Now then, again with the question, what should I buy for my birthday? _

_Tik….Tok_

They didn't aware that something is about to happen in the future

_Tik_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tok._

_._

_._

_._

…_..The time has finally come…._

Then without a second, they bumped into each other….

…_for their fate to be collided….._

Natsume dropped his sunglass while Mikan fell on the ground….

…_because after this moment, their life will change forever…_

And the next thing they knew, crimson met hazel.

"_There will always be a reason why you meet people, either you need them to change your life or you are the one that will change theirs…."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading the story^^<strong>


	4. Chap 3:Introduction and unknown feeling

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**At the palace**

"So that's what happened." Koko and Kitsuneme said at the same time. "You mean he suddenly wants to go outside the palace."

"Yes" Ruka said while stroking the rabbit, who was shivering because of fear. _Natsume, I'm sorry…._

"So, when will he get back?" Yuu asked

"I actually don't know." Ruka said hesitatingly "But don't worry about him. He's Natsume. Nothing will happen to him."

"_I just hope that he doesn't encounter fan girl_" He murmured the last part.

"You know, Natsume really hates girls." –Koko-

"Being chased by fan girls everyday really make him afraid of them." -Yuu said rolling his eyes.

"That's the price for having bad boy image, not to forget **Handsome and Cold**." -Kitsuneme –

"I think that's the thing which make all the fan girls fall for him." Koko said while rubbing his chin. "Even with one glance at Natsume, they immediately fall for him not even know who he is"

"Then how can he find his soul mate when all the girl immediately fall in love with him?" Ruka said gripping his hair.

"Let's just say there will be a girl, whom he meets today, is going to be different from others." Yuu said

"What?" -Ruka-

"This is only a prediction. Nobody knows it is true or not." Yuu said shrugging his shoulder.

"Yeah. It's not like he will bump into a girl like Yuu said and finds her interesting." Koko said jokingly

"Yeah" All the guy nodded their head

But little did they know, at the market, Natsume really **did** bump into a girl and who knows if he finds her interesting.

**At the market.**

Natsume's POV

"_Ow, who the hell hit me?"_ I thought as I looked down and saw a girl who was about the same age as me. She had waist-length brunette hair which matched her orange sundress and her while skin. I couldn't see her eyes because she was looking down, wincing in pain. After a moment, she looked up and met my eyes. I was surprised. She had big hazel eyes which showed innocence and sincerity. That was the things most of girls didn't have anymore. Her eyes somehow shined brightly with sparkle in it. I felt myself lost in her eyes. I could tell she was indeed a beauty. _A pretty one I must say_. Not too long after that, I realized her dress lifted up a little bit enough for me to see her underwear.

"_Polka dots? Heh."_ I smirked in my thought.

Mikan's POV

"_Ow, it hurts." _I thought as I rubbed my butt. _"What kind of day is it? First, Hotaru shot me and threw me out. Then I bumped into a person….Wait, I bumped into a person? Oh shoot, I have to apologize." _

I looked up and boy, I was surprised. In front of me was a boy, whose age was about the same as me, wore a hoodie. _Why does he have to wear a hoodie?_ But the thing that amazed me the most was his eyes. His eyes had a rare crimson color and somehow showed darkness and loneliness. We just stayed there staring at each other eyes, not minding all the noise around. Suddenly, I saw him smirking. I immediately snapped back into life and stood up, dusted my skirt and looked at him once more.

Third's POV

"I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to bump into you." Mikan said as she bowed down. she saw Natsume picked up his sunglass on the ground and said,  
>"Whatever, little girl. Next time, be careful."<p>

A vein popped on Mikan's forehead

"Well, excuse me, sir, why are you so rude? I have apologized you and that was the thing you say to me? And also, I'm not a little girl. I'm 16. Then OMG, are you a thief? " Mikan shouted, gained everybody's attention. Natsume felt all the eyes staring at them so he immediately grabbed her hand and ran out of the market.

"Hey, let go of me." Mikan protested.

"Shut up, Polka." Natsume said irritated.

"Polka?" Mikan thought about that then realization struck her. "You saw my underwear. YOU PERVERTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT."

They reached a river, a little far from the town. After making sure that the girl was silent, Natsume began to talk.

"First, I am not a thief. I wear this in order not to attract attention from people. Unlike _**someone**_ in front of me." He said making Mikan's blood boiled.

"Second, you are the one who showed me your underwear when you bumped into me." Natsume said coldly.

"But you peeked it." Mikan said

"No, I didn't peek it. It happens to be in my line of view." Natsume said smirking

"Agh, you are so arrogant. I hate you." Mikan said with a pout. "I wish someone like you would disappear from this world."

_Sigh "With this, I can assume that she is not a fan girl. Normally, a girl would die if I saw her underwear. But this girl is different. I want to tease her more."_ Natsume thought."_But wait, this girl don't know my real identity. To make sure she is not a fan girl, this is kind of risky but I hope it's worth to try."_

"Hey, Polka, do you know who I am?" Natsume asked

"Huh? First, my name is not Polka and second, why do I have to know about you?" Mikan said then turned away.

Natsume sighed then looked around. Nobody was here except for them. He slowly took off his hood reveal his messy raven hair.

"Oi, Polka." He called

Mikan turned around and her eyes widen. She had to admit he was gorgeous with his crimson eyes and raven hair. She felt blood rushed to her cheek. _"No, no, no, I must resist. Remember, he is just a pervert fox. I can't fall for him."_

"I ask you again. Do you know who I am?" Natsume asked irritated.

Mikan looked thoughtful then shook her head. "No. I haven't seen you before."

This made Natsume relaxed a little bit. But he suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, do you know the history of the Hyuuga kingdom?"

"Yes."

"What about the Yukihira kingdom?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"King and queen of Hyuuga kingdom?"  
>"Yes"<p>

"Then what do you know about the prince?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I actually don't know much about him. All I know is he is talent in both fighting and studying. He is popular, for sure, because he is always the topic in the town…"

"That's all?"

"Yes. Because I have many things to do so I don't have time to listen to those talks."

"Then in your mind, what do you feel about him?"

"I feel….pity for him."

"What? Why?" That statement made Natsume surprised.

"Because I never meet him once as well as all the people in the town so I think he is always in the palace, never goes out of town before. _Just like a bird in a cage. Never knows the feeling of freedom._"

"That's why you feel pity for him?"

"Yes. Is that wrong?" Mikan asked innocently

"No" Natsume said _"For the first time in my life, someone feels pity for me. I don't need pity. But what she said is full of sincerity. People always looks at me with perfection. Nobody knows about me. Why do I feel my heart races when I heard that? Is this feeling called love?"_

Natsume was busy in thought that he didn't realize Mikan looking at him curiously. _"Why did he want to know about the prince?... Who cares anyway."_

"Wait, I have another question." Natsume said

"What?"

"What do you think when you look at me?"

Mikan stared at him in wonder. Then she opened her mouth to say "I think you are handsome, have a aura of a leader but you are rude and egoistic….However, I think you are fine just the way you are." Mikan said with a smile.

Again, Natsume was speechless. He really didn't know what to say. Nobody has ever said that to him. They always told him to do this, do that, always wanted him to be perfect. _"I have finally found __**her, **__the one for me"_

"Well, I think this is goodbye. I have to return. See you again, Mr. Perfect Fox." Mikan said beaming at him, turned around in order to walk away.

"Wait" Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand. "What's your name?" Mikan looked puzzled a bit but she still answered

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura."

"_What a perfect name. Mikan Sakura. Tangerines and Cherry blossom."_ Natsume thought.

"Then what's yours?" Mikan asked

"Natsume….Natsume Igarashi" He said

"Can I call you Natsume?" Mikan asked. Her eyes were full of sparkle.

"Hn."

"How old are you?"

"16"

"Yay, then you can be my friend." Mikan said happily with a smile. _Her smile is so beautiful_ "You can call me Mikan if you want."_._

"No."

"Then what will you call me?" Mikan titled her head to a side. Natsume smirked at that.  
>"Polka."<p>

"What? Then I'll call you Mr. Pervert Fox." Mikan pouted and looked away.

She didn't know that Natsume was looking at her with gentle in his eyes.

He didn't know that he let out a small smile and somehow developed a feeling toward her.

She knew she was attracted by him and in her mind, she found him familiar.

He knew he had to leave her and returned to the palace, back to be a prince. He didn't want to leave her, didn't want to be caged in that place again. He wanted to see her smile, wanted to hear her laugh and most of all, he wanted to be with her….

"_For the first time, I have found someone I hate leaving. I have found someone I can't get enough of. I have found someone who will accept me for who I am and doesn't tell me I need to change. I think I have found someone who I can fall madly in love with" _

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody<strong>

**If anyone is wondering about the last part, I will tell you. Natsume is interested in Mikan and somewhere in his mind, he knew Mikan is the destiny one for him.**

**Because the next chapter is about their date so I kind of speeding the process.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading^^**


	5. Chap 4: Date?

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. **

**Hello everybody, I want to confirm something. In GA, Mikan's birthday is in May while her adopt day is January 1st. However, in this story, Mikan's real birthday will be January 1st while her adopt day is in May. There will be a reason for it too.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story.**

Chapter 5

**At the palace**

Ruka, Koko, Kitsu and Yuu were sitting under the Sakura tree where Natsume left

"Hey, do you think Natsume is going to be okay?" Yuu asked out of nowhere.

"Don't worry about him. He is known as the Black Cat after all." Koko said

"But Ruka…" Kitsu said

"Hm?" Ruka asked while petting his rabbit

" Why did you let Natsume out?"

"Well, he made a deal with me so I think it is okay to let him out."

"What kinds of deal?"  
>"After he returns, he will have to fulfill his duties as a prince. And no ditch class."<p>

" Are you sure that's the thing you guys said?" Kitsu said. Ruka tried to remember about their talk when Natsume was about to leave.

Flashback

_I'll help you, Natsume." Ruka said "But remember, when you get back, no more ditch class."_

_Natsume looked thoughtful a little bit. After a moment, he said "Deal."_

End flashback

"OMG. I only told him not to ditch class." Ruka panicked

"That's mean he can ditch his duties." Yuu said "You know he is very tricky."

"Yeah. He even trick Ruka to get out of the palace." Koko said

"Who tricks Ruka to get out of the palace?" A childish voice appeared behind them. They flinched then turned around only to meet a girl about 10 years old with raven hair and crimson eyes. She is Aoi Hyuuga, princess of the Hyuuga kingdom.

"Aoi, how long have you been there?" Yuu asked

"Since the OMG of Ruka." Aoi said "So who is he?"

"Who is who?" Ruka asked

"The person you guys are talking about" Aoi asked innocently.

"He is…." Koko trailed off_. You guys, help me…._

"Anyway, have you seen Natsume onii-chan? I haven't seen him since morning." Aoi said as she glanced at Ruka and the others. They sweat dropped really hard. Aoi smirked at this.

"Or the person you were talking about is Natsume onii-chan?"

"No…no…no. You are wrong." They tried to protest but the more they said, the more Aoi became suspicious.

"Tell me now or …." Aoi trailed off

"First, this computer will be smashed into pieces." Aoi said as she held up a computer.

"Nooooooooooo" Yuu said. "My beautiful computer."

"Second, this violin will be sold to another person…" Aoi said

"_Not to worry. There are still many instruments in the music room"_ Koko thought

"…And Koko will be banned from the music room." Aoi finished.

"Who makes you in charge of the room?"  
>"My mother." Aoi answered nonchalantly<p>

"Noooooooooooooooooo." Koko said "Don't do this."

"Third, Kitsu will be banned from the kitchen. That's mean no more afternoon snacks."

"Noooooooooooooooooooo." Kitsu said as he cried really loud.

"Last, Ruka-nii-chan,…" Aoi said with her sweet voice but can send shiver to other people

"Yes, Aoi-chan?"  
>"I wonder what this rabbit would taste like?" Aoi asked<p>

"No, not Usagi-chan." Ruka begged. _Why do people have to use Usagi-chan to blackmail me? _

Well, you see. Aoi is usually a very energetic girl like an angel but that's the outside. Inside of her, she is a little devil who uses tricks to make people fulfill her wish if she wants.

"Now, would you tell me about the person whom you are talking about?" Aoi asked

"Yes. Hime-sama." They said in unison.

_**Time skip.**_

"So nii-chan got out of the palace because he was bored?" Aoi asked in disbelieve.

"Yes." Answered the guys.

"So that's mean he isn't coming back until noon." Aoi mumbled as she looked at Ruka, Yuu, Kitsu and Koko. Then she thought of something and smirked evilly.

"So, Ruka nii-chan, Koko nii-chan, Kitsu-nii-chan, Yuu-nii-chan…." Aoi said mysteriously.

"Yes?" They said in fear because when Aoi called them with "nii-chan", something would definitely happen.

"You guys are free, right?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"Then I'll invite you to my tea party." Aoi chirped happily

"WHATTTTTTTTTTT?" They shouted. The thing they don't want to do the most is to play tea party with Aoi. It was embarrassing.

"Play tea party with dolls is no fun. Since you guys are free, you can accompany me…"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"NO."

"Then I'll tell mom and dad that Natsume nii-chan sneaked out of the palace."  
>"NOOOOOOOOOOO." They shouted again <em>Why did I tell her about that? Now I'm regretting it.<em>

"Fine." They said sniffing

"Yay." Aoi exclaimed as she jumped up and down happily. She then took their hands and lead them to her room.

"_Natsume, come back soon…"_

**At the river.**

"Achoo." Natsume sneezed. _What kind of day is it? I have sneezed twice. Somebody must have talked about me._

"Bless you." Mikan said

"Hn."

"…."

"…"

"So, can I go back now?" Mikan asked in the silent.  
>"No." Natsume said firmly<p>

"What?" Mikan raised an eyebrow. "So what am I going to do here?"

"…."

"Natsume?"

"…"

"Hey, earth to Natsume…" Mikan shouted

"What's wrong with you, little girl?" Natsume asked in angriness.

"I told you my name is not little girl, it is Mikan. M. I. K. A. N" She spelled her name out.

"I know how to spell your name."

"Then how come you didn't call my name once?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Whatever, pervert jerk."

"…"

"…."

"So, can I go ba…" Mikan said

"No" Natsume cut her off

"OMG. I have had enough of you. I'll leave now." Mikan shouted.

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"_Sh*t, what to tell her? I can't tell her that I want her to be by my side a little longer. What to say?" _Natsume thought. **(A/N: He is a bit OOC)**

"So?" Mikan asked impatient

" I'm kind of new to this town so I wonder you could show me around." Natsume said as he sighed in his thought. _Nice reason._

"Okay if you say so." Mikan said with a smile.

And for the next hours, they wandered around the town and saw many shops. There were some time they both had fun but also time when Natsume made Mikan mad. For example,

"Oi, little girl" Natsume called.

"I told you my name is not little girl." Mikan protested.

"Then what will I call you?"

"I told you. Mikan. That's all."

"No, that's too boring."

"Then what will you call me?"

"I told you I will call you Polka." He smirked

"Agh. I hate you. You even name me after my underwear." Mikan shouted then angrily stomped her foot away.

"Baka." _Oh god, I messed up big time, didn't I?_

However, in the end, they still made up and walked around happily like nothing happened.

In Mikan's mind, she found Natsume was really a jerk but she can't help that she felt so happy when she was with him. On the other hand, Natsume found out that Mikan was a dense girl, really dense he must say but she was really attractive and also a happy-go-lucky girl. Being with her made him forget all the duties and made him feel at ease.

Natsume's POV

That girl, she must have poisoned me. There is no way I could enjoy this….date. But she looks so innocent with the eyes that shined brightly and a smile that could get rid of the darkness. This is the first time I have ever felt this happy in my life. However, even though she smiled so freely, her past was definitely very sad and miserable

Flashback

_Me and Mikan was walking on the street. Suddenly, Mikan spotted something and stopped on her track. I sensed that Mikan has stopped, turned around and looked at her._

"_Oi, Polka." I called._

_No answer_

"_Oi" _

"…_."_

_I gave up and wondered what could get her attention like that. I followed her gaze and found out that Mikan was looking at a dress. It wasn't actually a dress. It was a off-shoulder pink gown with some sakura petals. It was kind of beautiful. _

"_**So that's the thing got her attention."**__ I thought._

"_Oi Polka."_

"_What? What?" She finally snapped back to life_

"_Are you trying to stare at this dress a day?" _

"_Sorry, sorry…." She said as she continue to walk_

"_Hey, little girl" _

"_Hm?"_

"_Why didn't you buy the gown?" I asked her and she looked at me with sadness in her eyes. I was really surprised._

"_Actually, I don't have enough money to buy it. And if I bought it, I didn't know when to wear it."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm an orphan."_

"_What?"_

"_My mom left me in front of the orphanage when I was born"_

"…"

"_Jii-chan then brought me in and raised me up along with many children."_

"_There must be someone want to adopt you." _

"_Yes, there are many people want to adopt me but I declined all of them."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I want to stay at the orphanage to help with some chores. Also, I don't want to leave the place where are full of the memories of my childhood."_

"_Are you happy then?" I asked her _

"_Yes." She said and beamed at me_. _"Yes, I am"_

End flashback

"… _She really is a strong-willed girl. How could I not meet her before?" _I thought

The answer was pretty easy. It was because I was always in the palace, never go outside. Even if I went outside, I always sat in the carriage and passed by the people, not letting them see me face.

But for me to meet her, it must be god's will.

"_All my life, I have always lived in the darkness, with nobody cares about me. Until I met her. She is like the luminosity in the middle of a ray less abyss, warmth in the coldness, hope in the face of despair and the light through the darkness and my boring life."_

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finish another chapter.<strong>

**So tired**

**Thanks for reading ^^**


	6. Chap 5: Thing I don't know about her

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Enjoy the story...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**At the palace**

"Mrs. Nogi, do you want another cup of tea?"

"Ye…Yes.. Miss Hyuuga."

"What about you, Mrs. Yomi and Yome?"

"W…we'd like some more cookies"

"Here you go."

"Th- Thanks."

Apparently, Ruka, Koko, Kitsu, Yuu and Aoi were playing tea party and they had to wear a frilly dresses and hats.

"Please wait me for a moment. I'll make some more cookies and tea." Aoi said and ran out of the room leaving the boys behind.

"This is so embarrassing." Ruka said

"I'm a guy and I have to play tea party? How ironic." Koko said

"And what's with this frilly dresses? It's so hard to move." Kitsu complained "But on the other hand, the cookies and tea are yummy."

"Then where's Natsume? He has to be home by now." Yuu said. "It's almost noon."

"Maybe your prediction is right, Yuu. He has found something interested there." Koko said

"But what could make him so interested that he doesn't want to go home?" Ruka said

"Who knows." They all replied. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Sorry for making you wait. Here's the tea and cookies. Help yourself." Aoi chirped happily.

"_Somebody helped us get out of this cruel world."_ They thought as they heard a sound

_Flash._

"_What's that sound?" _They all turned their head to the door but found nothing._ "I hope nobody see this now or I'll die because of humiliation." _

Unknown to them, there was a woman in her 30s with raven hair and crimson eyes stood outside the door with a camera in her hand. She looked at the picture of the boys in the camera and thought _"This picture is going to be in my album. Fufufufufu." _ Then she walked to her bedroom _"Now, where is my idiotic son? I have something to tell him." _

**At the market.**

_Achoo _Natsume sneezed again. _"That's the third time already. Seriously, what's wrong with me today? Did I catch a cold?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yeah, like that is gonna happen."_

Then he found out it was too quiet. Normally, the brunette would say "Bless you" when somebody sneezed. But he was in the street all by himself.

"_Huh? Where's Polka?"_ He thought as he looked around for a sign of the brunette hair. _"Weird. She was just by my side a moment a.."_

He didn't have a chance to finish his thought because he saw her standing in front of a shop. He sighed then walked to her place. Mikan realized it was Natsume, beamed at him and said "Hello, Natsum…"

She was cut off because Natsume flicked her forehead. It seemed that he was really pissed.

"Ow. What did you do that for?" Mikan whined

"Because you are an idiot." Natsume replied as he looked around. "So what are you going to buy?"

"Howalons."

"Howalon?"

"Yes. It's a candy which looks like a cloud but it is small and sweet. It is also called Fluff Puff"

"In conclusion, it is a cotton candy."

"No, it is not a cotton candy."

"Then what's it?"  
>"I explained to you before."<p>

"Based on the way you described it, it sounds so much like a cotton candy."

"I told you it wasn't a cotton candy."

"Are you going to buy it?"

"Yes. I'm going to buy it for the children in the orphanage."

"Hn."

"Wait, you don't know about Howalons?" Mikan asked

"No." Natsume answered

"Why?"

"I'm new in this town. How can I know about it immediately?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Have you guys finished your argument?" The shopkeeper asked.  
>"Oh, sorry, sir." Mikan apologized<p>

"Tch." Natsume said which received a glare from Mikan

"So what can I get for this lovely couple?" The shopkeeper asked with a grin

"We are not a couple" Natsume and Mikan shouted at the same time.

"But you guys look so much like one and somehow seem perfect with each other." The shopkeeper said like a girl in love. They both looked at him with weird looks on their face. "Trust me. I have seen many couple act like you guys but still denied the fact that they were in love with each other."

"There's no way I will fall in love with that childish Polka dot/ Pervert Fox" They said in unison. As soon as they realized what the other person said, they glared at each other and lightning struck from their eyes. The shopkeeper only sweat dropped at this.

"Okay, I get this. You guys isn't a couple. So what do you want to buy?" He asked so that the atmosphere became less tense.

"Can I take 3 boxes of Howalons?" Mikan asked innocently as her eyes shined with sparkles.

"Yes." The shopkeeper said as he put 24 pieces of Howalons in 3 boxes.

"3 boxes? Are you a pig?" Natsume teased

"I told you I bought for the kids." Mikan glared dragger at him.

"Here you go." The shopkeeper said as he smiled at them.

"Thank you very much" Mikan beamed at him and handed him the money.

"No problem. Come again next time. _But as a couple_." The shopkeeper murmured the last past.

Natsume heard this and smirked. He then walked away with Mikan, continue bickering her. The shopkeeper saw this and only sighed. _Young love._

"Here, one for you and one for me." Mikan said handing him a piece.

"It still looks so much like a cotton candy." Natsume said

"Mou, just eat it."

"But I don't like sweet."

"Just eat it."

Natsume saw Mikan put a piece into her mouth which made her squealed excitedly. She then turned to him with a try-it-don-t-worry-there-is-no-poison-in-it stare. Natsume, who believed in her, put a piece into his mouth, thinking that it will be too sweet for him. But no, it's perfect for him. The candy melted inside his mouth with a sweet savor in it.

"So?" Mikan asked with her sparking eyes

"It's still like a cotton candy." Natsume simply said

"Mou, you are no fun." Mikan pouted. "Now, help me with the boxes. You will come with me to the orphanage."

"What?"

"You heard me. No arguing."

Natsume sighed in defeat and followed Mikan to the orphanage.

_**Time skip**_

"Everybody, I'm home." Mikan shouted

"Mikan-chan" All the kids said as they clung onto her.

"You guys, get down or I'll fall."

"Ne, did you get something for us?" A kid asked

"Yes" She said then took out 2 boxes of howalons

"HOWALONSSSSSSS. We love you, Mikan-nee-chan." The kids said as they tok each person a piece of Howalons and ate happily

Natsume, who was standing outside the door, saw this and smiled secretly. _So the kids really love her, huh. _

Suddenly, Mikan felt herself being lift up and twirled around

"Tsubasa…." Mikan said while giggling.

"You're home." He asked as he put her down and patted her head. "There's no molester, right?"

"No. Please, don't treat me like a little girl. I'm 16 for heaven's sake."

"Yeah. My little sister is growing up." Tsubasa said and hugged Mikan.

Suddenly, he felt a dangerous aura which could kill him in any seconds and the room temperature somehow rose up. He slowly turned around and saw a lad, who was the same age as Mikan, glared dragger at him with don't-you-lay-a-finger-on-her-She-is-mine. Tsubasa sweat dropped at this.

"Mi-Mikan, who's the gu- guy standing at the door?" Tsubasa managed to say

"Oh, him? He is my new-found friend." Mikan said happily. "Natsume, come in."

"_Natsume, is he the prince? There's no way he could be….right?"_ Tsubasa thought

"Tsubasa-senpai, this is Natsume Igarashi. He's new to this town." Mikan said

"_No, it is not him"_ Tsubasa thought

"Natsume, this is Tsubasa Andou, he is my senpai."

"Nice to meet you." Tsubasa offered a hand but he received a glared from Natsume go-to-hell-Baldy. Tsubasa only sweat dropped at this. _So much for greeting_.

"Well, what do we have here?" Misaki said

"Misaki chan." The brunette exclaimed as she ran to the older girl and hugged her really tight. Misaki giggled at this while Tsubasa tried to hold his laughter when he saw Natsume, who was in the verge of jealously.

"So, who is he?" Misaki asked

"He is Natsume, my new-found friend." Mikan exclaimed happily.

"Natsume, huh?" Misaki said as she eyed him. Natsume nodded at her which made her smirk. _Somebody is taking an interest in Mikan._

"Well, my name is Misaki and I'm the head of this orphanage along with that guy over there." Misaki said pointing at Tsubasa "Nice to meet you"

"Hn"

"You sure don't talk much, right?"  
>"Hn"<p>

Misaki then turned to Mikan

"Mikan, I know you are busy but the kid want you to sing for them. Can you do this?"

"It's okay. Natsume, come with me." Mikan said as she held Natsume's hand and lead him to the second floor.

"Mikan is too dense, you think so?" Misaki asked

"Yeah." Tsubasa said

"…"

"…"

"So, we are alone, what would you like to do?" Tsubasa asked  
>"Tsubasa…"<p>

"Hm?"  
>"I told you….. NO FLIRTING IN HERE." Misaki said as she punched him made him flew out of the building and landed on the ground.<p>

"And stay out." She said and closed the door.

"Misaki chan, I'm sorry, please open the door …." Tsubasa banged the door but no reply. "Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, Misaki is mean…"

Unknown to him, Misaki was standing with her back leaned on the door. She was having a hard time controlling her blush. _Stupid Tsubasa…._

**To Mikan and Natsume.**

"Mikan-nee-chan, sing for us…" The kids whined.

"Okay, okay." Mikan said with a smile. "Now lay down and I'll sing for you."

"Hai."

After being sure that all the kids had laid down, Mikan closed her eyes and started to sing

_**Totemo ureshikattayo  
>Kimi ga warai kaketeta<br>Subete o tokasu hohoemi de  
><strong>_

_**Haru wa mada tookute  
>Tsumetai tsuchi no naka de<br>Mebuku toki o matte ita 'nda  
><strong>_

_**Tatoeba kurushii kyo da to shite mo  
>Kinou no kizu o nokoshite ite mo<br>Shinjitai kokoro hodo ite yukeru to  
>Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo<br>Dakedo kawatewa yukeru kara  
>Let's stay together itsumo<br>**_

_**Boku dake ni waraatte  
>Sono yubi de nee sawatte<br>Nozomi bakari ga hateshinaku  
><strong>_

_**Yasashiku shitai yo  
>Mou kuyamanu you ni<br>Nageki no yumi mo koete ikou  
><strong>_

_**Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo  
>Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru<br>Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara  
><strong>_

_**Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo  
>Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru<br>Let's stay together itsumo  
><strong>_

_**Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo  
>Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru<br>Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara  
>Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo<br>Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru  
>Let's stay together itsumo<strong>_

**(Fruit basket - Opening theme)**

As Mikan slowly opened her eyes, she found out that all the kids has fallen asleep. She smiled and tip toe out of the room. She closed the door silently, not wanting to wake the kids up. When Mikan turned around, she saw Natsume standing in the hallway and he seemed to be in daze.

Natsume's POV

"_OMG, I don't know that her voice is so angelic….."_ I thought.

"Natsume…"

"_I want to hear more of it but I can't tell her that…"_

"Natsume…"

"_At least she is not like other girls who want to be my fiancé but sing so horrible….Ugh" _

"Natsum…"

_*sigh* "I'm a prince and she is a peasant girl. How can I be with her?" _

"Pervert fox…."  
><em>"What a headache…."<em>

"NATSUMEEEEEEEEEE"

"What?" I was brought back to life.

"What's wrong with you? I called you like hundred of times already." Mikan said heaving a sigh.

"Just thinking of something."

"Yeah right.."

"Tch, troublesome girl." I said "I'm going home."

"Wait, let me go with you."

"No need."

"Please…" Mikan said with the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I said _"Does she know I can't resist that look of her? *Sigh*."_

"Then wait for me at the front door." Mikan said as she skipped happily to the kitchen. I walked down to the living room and saw a banner said "Happy birthday"

"_Huh? Is somebody have a birthday today?"_ I thought then slowly opened the door. I saw Baldy sitting at a corner playing with the sand. Somehow, there were mushrooms grow out from his body. I smirked at this.

"Baldy, your girlfriend didn't let you in, huh?" I asked. He glared at me immediately.

"Sorry….OMG, Tsubasa-senpai, what are you doing there?" Mikan ran out of the door.

"Misaki is being mean to me…." Tsubasa said.

"It's your fault again, right?"

"…."

"Tsubasa –senpai.." Mikan said rolling her eyes

"Yes."

"Go in and apologize to her or she won't talk to you in a week." Mikan said

"Yes." Tsubasa replied weakly as he got up and walked to the kitchen

Third's POV

"Little girl, have you finished? I have a home to return now." Natsume called.

"Oh, sorry, Natsume." Mikan said as she handed a box to Natsume "Here, Natsume"

"What's this?" He asked and opened it. Inside were howalons. "Why do you want to give me this?"

"Because I want you to remember me and the first day we spent together." Mikan said with a smile.

"Idiot." Natsume said as he let out a small smile. _There's no way I could forget you._

"Eh. You just smile, Natsume." Mikan said

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You should smile more often. That made you look more handsome." Mikan beamed at him.

"Can I ask whose birthday is it?" Natsume asked avoiding the subject because he felt something warm on his cheeks.  
>"Mine." Mikan answered<p>

"Yours? Today is your birthday?"

"Yes." Mikan nodded

"Then do you want something, I could buy it for you…." Natsume said but Mikan shook her head.

"I don't need anything. I got you as my new friend and a chance to see you smile. For me, there's no birthday present better than this." Mikan said beaming at him.

Natsume's eyes got widen then he smirked. _"I think I have found someone I can marry and spend my life with. In this world, there's no girls who is like her. So innocent but the same time, so cheerful"_

"Can we meet again?" Mikan asked playing with her fingers

"Maybe. Maybe not." Natsume answered

"…."

"Then can I give you my thank you gift?" Natsume asked

"Sure." Mikan said "But what are you gonna…"

Mikan didn't have a chance to finish her talk because she felt something warm on her cheek. Natsume has kissed her. She blushed ten shades of red and Natsume only smirked at this. _So cute_

"Thank you for today…. _Mikan_" Natsume whispered seductively into her ear and walked away leaving Mikan in frozen state.

Mikan fell on to her knees when she remembered Natsume called her name.

"What's just happen?" She said as she touched her cheek _OMG_

**Inside the house.**

"Awww, so cute." Misaki said

"No, my innocent kouhai." Tsubasa said while crying like waterfall. "How could he do that to my sister?"

"Shut up, Tsubasa. I still haven't forgiven you."

"Yes, madam." He sniffed.

Then they saw Mikan stood up, ran her full speed to her room.

"What's…"

"So fast."

"Anyways, get back to your work, Tsubasa…"

"Yes, yes"

After closing the door of her room, Mikan laid on the bed, thought about the incident before. _Stupid Natsume. Making my heart beat like crazy._

She didn't know that outside, Natsume was looking at the house with a smile on his face.

"_There's a reason people like you and I find each other. Maybe it's god, maybe it's fate. But I know it's not an accident that I found you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody<strong>

**Sorry for taking long time to update.**

**At least we have story to read, right? This chapter is kinda long but it's worth it, right?  
><strong>

**Anyways, thanks for reading *bow***


	7. Chap 6: The annoucement

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Ruka's POV

Ever since Natsume returned, he has changed. Today, he woke up doing all his routine like usual but then, he went to the window looking outside and sighed. Sometimes, I saw in his eyes sadness and emptiness. I wondered if this related to the duties he had to do or he missed **her**. _Sigh._ For a boy who hated girl like Natsume, it was a miracle that he found someone he liked. I still remembered clearly when he got back.

Flashback

_We are playing tea party with Aoi-chan then the door swung open revealing Natsume with his hoodie and sunglass _

"_What are you guys doing?" He asked, obviously amused with the picture in front of him_

"_Playing tea party." Aoi said "Do you want to join, nii-chan?"_

"_No." He answered firmly then threw us a box._

"_What's this?" Koko asked. We saw in the box many fluffy things look like cloud._

"_Cotton candy?" Yuu asked_

"_No. Howalons." He answered_

"_Howalons?" _

"_Hn."_

"_Why does it look like cotton candy?"_

"_Just eat it."_

_Each person took one piece and ate it. It was so delicious. It melted inside my mouth with sweet flavor. It made me feel like I was on the cloud.  
>"Where did you get this?" <em>

"_From the market."_

"_You actually taste something this sweet and buy it?"_

"_Kind of."_

"_Tell me the truth, Natsume. Where did you get this?"_

"_I told you it was from the market."_

"_Then did you find anything interested there?"_

"…_."_

"_Natsume?"_

"…"

"_Hey, Natsume?"_

"…_."_

"_Nats-"_

"_Let me do this." Aoi said then she held a deep breath. "NNAAAAAATSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUMEEEEEEEEEEE-NIIIIIIIIIII CHANNNNNNNNNNN…"_

_Her shout created an earthquake make all the glass broken and all the animals running like crazy. Poor those animals. Anyways, lucky that Natsume was brought back to life._

"_Aoi, how many did I tell you no shouting?"_

"_But you didn't answer when we called you."_

"_Seriously, your shouting is just like __**her**__. It hurts my eardrums." Natsume said. Then when he realized what he had said, he immediately regretted it. Everybody in this room except for Natsume was grinning like the Cheshire cat_

"_So care to tell us who is __**her**__?" Koko said_

"_No." _

"_Oh, protect her until the end, huh?" Kitsu said. And everybody surrounded Natsume like wanting to eat him alive_

"_Talk now, Natsume" _

"_Never and you can't make me."_

"_Oh, really…" I said while grinning as I saw Natsume gulped "What if I burn all of your manga collection?"_

"_What?" He shouted "You can't do that."_

"_Yes I can. Now tell me, who is __**her**__?"_

"_Fine. She is Mikan Sakura, a girl whom I met in the market. She was childish, annoying and at the same time, funny, has a warm smile that can makes people fell at ease…" I saw him smile a little when he talked about her. "…And she is the one who buys the Howalons."_

_All of us looked at him with wide eyes._

"_What?" He asked_

"_I have never thought that there will be a day you will find a girl whom you show such an interest in." I said_

"_Also, you let out a smile when you talked about her." Yuu said_

"_You surely are becoming a lovesick teenager." Koko said patting Natsume's shoulder._

"_We are proud of you." We all said_

"_You guys are gonna dead tomorrow." Natsume said then walked out of the room._

End flashback

_Sigh. "I will never understand a person's heart when they are in love" _I thought

Natsume's POV

_Sigh. _I wondered how many times I have sighed. I couldn't do anything about this. Ever since I returned to the palace, I was locked up in my room with all the papers that need to sign. _Sigh. _

"_I really miss her. I miss the warm of her smile. I miss the music of her laugh. I miss the strawberry scent of her hair. I miss the time when I tease her. And I miss the feeling of happiness when I was with her._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Well, what do you know? Koko was right. I am such a love sick teenager." _I thought

"_**Yay. 100 points for Natsume who just discovers such an obvious thing."**_

"_Who are you?"_

"_**I'm your conscious"**_

"_My conscious?"_

"_**Yes."**_

"_Like I need one. Get out of my head."_

"_**No."**_

"_Fine. What do you want?"_

"_**I want to hear what you think about her."**__  
>"GET. OUT. NOW."<br>__**"Okay, okay. Mr. Grumpy"**_

"Natsume." I heard my best friend called me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Ruka. Just a little dizzy."

"Stop lying, Natsume. I know you miss her."

"…"  
>"All your life, you have been suffered a lots.."<p>

"…"

"I was surprised to find out that you are interested in a girl…"

"…"

"You know, my mom told me that _'we don't meet people by accidents. They are meant to cross our paths for a reason._"

"…."

"That's mean you and her are meant to be together and there is no way to separate you guys."

"…"

"Natsume?"

"…"

"Hey, Natsume?"

"…"

"Earth to Natsume…"  
>"What?"<p>

"I-"

Ruka was about to say something but we heard a knock on the door.

_Knock_

"Who is it?" I asked

"Prince Natsume, the queen wishes to meet you." Yuu said

"Okay." I said then turned to Ruka "We'll finish the talk later."

I walked to my mother's room. I opened the door and saw her sitting on her chair, looking serious.

"Mother, did you call me?"

"Natsume" She said "I have something to tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>The invention shop<strong>

Mikan's POV

"Hoooootaaaruu, you have to listen to me…" I whined

"If you come here to complain about your Howalon, get out of here now." Hotaru said coldly as she took the cup of tea and sipped it.

"Mou. This time is not about Howalon. It's about the boy I just met. His name is Natsume…" I said make Hotaru spilling out all the tea.

"Oh my god, are you okay, Hotaru?" I asked

"What did you say?" She asked

"I met a boy…"

"After that sentence. What is his name?" Hotaru asked impatiently

"Natsume. Natsume Igarashi." I said

"_No. It's not him"_ Hotaru mumbled. _"Is it a coincident or his name is the same as the prince?"_

"He's such a jerk. He peeked at my underwear and even name me after it….." I said but Hotaru pretended she didn't hear anything. "…When we bid goodbye, he kissed me on the cheek…"

"WHAT?" Hotaru shouted "WHAT. DID. HE. DO?"

"He kissed me on my cheek" I gulped. _Hotaru-chan is scary_.

"I'm going to find him and skin him alive." Hotaru said emitting a dangerous aura. _Typical Hotaru_

"Villager, can I have your attention?" The announcer said in his speaker. Everybody looked to him with curiosity. Luckily, Hotaru's shop was near so we didn't have to come out.

"I come here by the order of the king and queen. This Sunday, the queen will hold a…."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the palace.<strong>

'WHAT?" Someone shouted making all the birds flew away.

"What do you mean by a masquerade ball?" Natsume said

"Well, you are sixteen for goddess's sake. You have to get yourself a fiancée." His mother, queen Kaoru said

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to have grandchildren."

"What?" Natsume said. "But I don't want to have a fiancée"

"Natsume, you have talent, money, look and fame. Every girl will fall in love with you."

"That's the problem. Every girl in this planet only love me for my money and look. They never love me for who I am." Then suddenly, the image of _her_ appeared in his head. _Oh right, I forgot about her, the only girl treats me as a normal person._

"Natsume. I told you. You have to get a fiancée. "

"No. I don't want to." _Because I have found her._

"This is an order from the queen. You have to do it."  
>"No." <em>There is no girl in this world can compare to her.<em>

"Do you think you can take care of this by yourself? What do you understand about love? How can you find the girl of your dream?"

"I'll use with my way." _I will never forget her or the smile that light up my boring life._

"But it's too late, Natsume. The announcer already tells the villagers about this." The queen shook her head and looked at him with sadness.

"What? How can you do this without asking me?"

"Because I know you will decline."

"Mother, this is my life and I own it. You have no right to control like it's yours."

"Natsume, this is for your own good…"

"No. You can't do this to me" _Because I can't love anybody else except for her._ His eyes widen in realization _I love her? That Polka girl?_ His eyes were now covered by his bangs. _Fate is so cruel…._

"Natsume, what's wrong?"

"Forget it. I'm out of here."

"Natsume…."

Before she said anything, Natsume has already gone. Kaoru sat on the chair again. She sighed a loud one then looked at a picture on her table. _Yuka, am I doing the right thing? If only you and her were still alive, there wouldn't be any problem like this… What should I do now?..._

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Mikan<strong>

"A ball?" Mikan asked

"Actually, a masquerade ball." Hotaru answered typing her computer. Then she looked confused and suspicious at the same time.

"Etou, what is a masquerade ball?" Mikan asked playing with her fingers  
><em>Baka Baka Baka.<em>

"Mou, Hotaru, it hurts."  
>"You baka. A masquerade ball is an event which the participants attend in costume wearing a mask."<p>

"Ohhh."

"So are you going?" Hotaru asked again

"No." Mikan said. This time, Hotaru's cup broke into pieces.

"What did you say, Mikan?" Hotaru said in her evil tone.

"I d-don't wa-want to attend something like that."

"Call Anna, Sumire and Nonoko immediately."

"Yes." Mikan said then took Hotaru's phone to call her friends.

"_Hello." _Voices from other line can be heard

"Guys, Hotaru said that there will be an emergency meeting in the invention shop."

"_Okay. We will be there in no time."_

Mikan didn't know that Hotaru was looking at her with curiosity and determination.

"_Mikan has to go. I have looked 'Natsume Igarashi' in my computer but I can't find anything. This is getting weirder and weirder. I have to make sure that the person she met yesterday is not the prince. If he is the prince, there will be a big trouble."_

* * *

><p><strong>At the palace.<strong>

_Achoo._ Natsume sneezed. He was now standing under his sakura tree in the garden.

"_Seriously, something must have gone wrong with me these days…"_

"Natsume, you are here" Ruka called out for him "I was looking for you everywhere."

"So?"

"So what did your mother say?"

"She wants to hold a ball in order to find a fiancée for me."

"WHAT?" Ruka shouted. "But you already found the girl you like."

"I know but she still wants to do that."

"Natsume…" Ruka said "It's hard to find a girl in your dream. So you have to treasure …"

"I know, Ruka, I know." Natsume said with bangs cover his eyes. "But I am a prince and she is just a peasant. How can we be together, Ruka? For the first time in my life, I want to be with her again. I want to experience the feeling of happiness again. Is it too much to ask for?"

"…."

"…"  
>"Natsume…."<p>

"Don't say anything, Ruka. Just let me be alone for a moment." Natsume said as Ruka slowly walked away, leaving Natsume alone under the sakura tree. Natsume looked up to the sky, enjoyed the warm of the sun, wished for a day he would meet Mikan again.

"_I don't understand why destiny would let us meet, knowing that we could never be together. However, even if we can't be together in the end, I'm glad that you appeared in my life and taught me how to love…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody.<br>**

**Sorry for the late update. I'm kind of busy this day. It's almost exam.**

**Anyways, I will try to write and fix those grammar.**

**Thanks for reading^^**


	8. Chap 7: The preparations

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

It was a fine, sunny day in the Hyuuga Kingdom. **NOT**. People in the palace were running like crazy to prepare for the masquerade ball.

"Your highness, where should I put this?"

"Your highness, is this okay?"

"Your highness, here's the list of all the representatives of all the countries in the world."

"Your highness, can you look through this menu?"

"Your highness, princess Aoi want to have another dress…"

"My queen, the prince is missing again."

"Your highness,…."

"Your highness…."

.

.

.

.

"Be quiet, you people." Kaoru shouted furiously. They kept asking her questions and now, she had a major headache.

"I will answer each of them." She said. "Now, line up."

"Yes, my queen."

After a moment, she managed to answer all the questions. She sat on the throne, almost worn out.

"Tired already, my love?" A voice appeared. Kaoru turned around and saw Ioran Hyuuga, the king of Hyuuga kingdom, with a smirk on his face.

"Yes and you didn't help me a bit."

"Because you are the one who think about this idea."

"It is a good idea though."

"Yeah and Natsume has to run away from his duties again." Ioran said sarcastically

"…."

"…."

"…"

"Kaoru? Are you okay?" Ioran asked worriedly

"Ioran…" Kaoru said gently with a sigh. "Am I doing the right thing? I mean will _they _be happy with the decision I choose?"

"You know they are our best friend. They will understand it."

"You're right." Kaoru said. "I wish they were still alive." There were some tears flowing from her eyes.

"They will always be in our heart." Ioran said kissing his wife's forehead.

"Yeah." Kaoru sniffed. "It has been 16 years, Ioran. But I can't take the new that they are gone."

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay." Ioran hugged Kaoru and kissed her hair. "I just hope that Natsume will find a girl during the ball."

"Yeah."

"Until he reaches eighteen, if he doesn't find any fiancée, he will have to be engaged to another girl from another kingdom."

Hearing that statement, Kaoru's head shot up and she looked directly into Ioran's eyes.

"What? You can't do that"

"Why?"

"Because…."

Flashback

_"Do you think you can take care of this by yourself? What do you understand about love? How can you find the girl of your dream?"_

_"I'll use with my way." __**I will never forget her or the smile that light up my boring life.**_

_"But it's too late, Natsume. The announcer already tells the villagers about this." The queen shook her head and looked at him with sadness._

_"What? How can you do this without asking me?"_

_"Because I know you will decline."_

_"Mother, this is my life and I own it. You have no right to control like it's yours."_

_"Natsume, this is for your own good…"_

_"No. You can't do this to me" __**Because I can't love anybody else except for her**__.__ His eyes widen in realization __**I love her? That Polka girl?**__ His eyes were now covered by his bangs. __**Fate is so cruel….**_

_"Natsume, what's wrong?"_

_"Forget it. I'm out of here."_

_"Natsume…."_

End flashback

"Because….it's his life. I want him to choose freely what he want." Kaoru said closing her eyes.

"Okay. I understand." Ioran heaved a sigh "But I have to be the one who approves his choice."

"Even if she is a peasant?"

"I'll consider about that…" With that, Kaoru's face lit up and she hugged Ioran really tight

"I love you so much"

Ioran smiled at his wife and ruffled her hair. "I know, I love you too."

Unknown to them, there was a person standing at the door hearing every bit of their conservation…

"_So Natsume has the chance to choose whom he will marry? I have to tell Natsume first. But where is he?"_

_._

_._

_.**(After an hour)**_

_Ugh. I can't find him anywhere. No wonder he is called the Black Cat. Well, he has to wait until the ball...I just hope that I will remember about it."_

* * *

><p>Again, it was such a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the birds were singing happily on the trees. Everything was so peaceful. Until…..<p>

**At the invention shop**

"WHHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" 3 voices shrieked make all the birds flew away and the earth shook violently.

The owner of the voices were Anna, owner of the Bakery shop, bubble pink hair and pink eyes; Nonoko, owner of the Drinks and Potions shop, midnight hair and blue eyes; last but not least, Sumire, owner of the Fashion and Beauty shop, green curly hair and green eyes.

"What do you mean you don't go to the masquerade ball?" Nonoko asked "All of us have to go together."

"Yeah. The ball only happens once a while only when the queen wants to." Anna said

"And I heard rumor that the prince is going to find his match in the ball." Sumire said dreamily "I wish he chose me."

Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka

Sumire was shot by the baka gun and landed her face flatly on the floor.

"Ow, what did you do that for?" Sumire said rubbing the bump on her face.

"Because you are so annoying." Hotaru said coldly then she turned to Mikan. "Mikan, are you sure you don't want to go?"  
>"Well, yes." Mikan said<p>

"Tell me 3 reasons."

"First, I have to take care of the children in the orphanage."

"Next…"

"Second, I don't want to go to some place which is crowded. It's hard to find you guys and I'm always the one who get lost." Mikan said playing with her hair. "Remember the time I went to the museum with you and I ended up at a forest which was 50 km far from it?"

"Yes."

"So…"

"Go on." Hotaru said.

"Third and also last, I don't have any dress to wear."

"We can take care of the first and the third but the second…." Hotaru said cupping her chin. "Not to worry. We'll take care of the first reason now. Go to the orphanage."

"Yes, sir." Nonoko, Sumire and Anna said in unison as they dragged Mikan with them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing? Let me goooooooooooooooooooooooooo…" Mikan whined and protested but it was 3 vs. 1 so she gave up.

_**Time skip.  
><strong>_**At the orphanage  
><strong>

"WHATTTTT?" This time was Misaki's shout but it was not as loud as the girls. "Why do you not want to go?"

"Because I have to take care of the children." Mikan said playing with her fingers. Misaki sighed at this.

"Mikan, listen to me." She said in low tone. "I know you love the children and they love you too. But you are 16. You are free to do everything you like."

"Then I like to take care of the children." Mikan said innocently.

"Mikan" Misaki said again. "You are one cheerful girl who want to help others and you never think about yourself. But it's time for you to at least, think about your life, about meeting other people, about discovering many different things in this world…You have to stop being in one place and fly freely to other place."

"Yeah, she is right, Mikan. You can stop working for a day and go out with your friends." Tsubasa popped in the conservation

"Are you sure?" Mikan said as she felt her eyes blurry because of tears.

"Yes." Misaki said as she kissed Mikan's forehead.

"You are our cute little sister and nothing can happen to you." Tsubasa said and ruffled Mikan's hair.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Mikan said with her smile.

"Now, go with your friends."

"Yes." Mikan said. "But are you sure you can take care of the children?"

"How old do you think we are? And we are the owner of the place. We have been living here for 20 years. By the way, we have Misaki here, who will use her strength to force the children to go to sleep…." Tsubasa said. Misaki elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey, why did you do that-" Tsubasa winced but he got another one. "Awwww…Misaki is mean."

Misaki glared at Tsubasa and punched him right in his face _again_.

"_Déjà vu…."_ Mikan thought and sighed. "_When will they confess to each other?._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Now think about it, even if they confess, they will definitely argue with each other. "_

"Mikan, you can go now." Misaki said sweetly while she pinned Tsubasa's face on to the wall with his hands behind his back and her hand behind his neck, ready to choke him.

"O-Okay." Mikan sweat dropped at the sight and went out to her friends.

"Tsubasa, are you ready to die?" Misaki asked with her evil tone.  
>"I-I'm sorry, Misaki. I-I don't w-want t-to di-die. I st-still haven't confessed to…" Tsubasa realized what he almost said.<p>

"Confess to who?"

"Nobody…."

"Tch. I'll let you go this time." Misaki said and let go of Tsubasa.

"Misaki?" Tsubasa asked, kind of disappointed because she didn't _play_ with him like before. _"What's wrong with her?"_

"Stupid Tsubasa" Misaki murmured before going to the kitchen. "_So he likes somebody already….Why do I feel something heavy in my chest?"_

* * *

><p>"So now, we need to find you a gown to wear." Hotaru said<p>

"But I don't like wearing gown." Mikan whined making all the girls glare at her. _Gulp_

After a moment, they arrived Fashion and Beauty shop.

"Wow, Sumire, you own this?" Mikan said in awe

"Yes." Sumire said and laughed "Now, find Mikan a dress."

Time skip

Mikan's POV

"_Sumire has many beautiful gown but nothing impresses me."_ I thought and looked at them, who were trying their hardest to find me a dress. _"Why do they have to do this anyways? I mean, even if I meet the prince, I will never be with him because I'm just a peasant girl." _

Then I remembered something.

"Hey, are you going to the ball?" I asked

"Of course." They said in unison

"Then do you have any boyfriend?" They all stopped

"What's wrong?" I asked again and they only heaved a sigh.

"Mikan, we still can't find the perfect one for us. But I know, somewhere out there, he will be there, waiting for me and…." Sumire said dreamingly.

"For me, I enjoy forever alone more…." Hotaru said and started searching for the dress.

"Well, for us, we haven't thought about that yet." Anna and Nonoko said.

"Oh, okay." I said then suddenly, Natsume's image appeared in my head. _"Why do I think of him? He is just a pervert fox. _He didn't even tell me where is his house. How can I meet him? _I will never fall…in….love with him.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Why do I want to meet him? _There's no way I can fall in love with him, right? _"_

"I found it." Hotaru shouted as she gave me a pink gown with sakura petals on it. _It looked exactly like the one I saw when I was with Natsume. Shoo Shoo, get out of my head, Natsume.  
><em>

"Try it on, Mikan."

"Huh…oh, okay" I said then got in the dressing room.

After a moment, I came out. All the girls looked at me with wide eyes. The dress reached to my knees and flow out. I don't know how but the dress hug my body really much. However, in conclusion, it looked perfect.

"It's perfect." I heard Hotaru said

"Yeah." Sumire, Anna and Nonoko squealed.

"Then I'll do her hair." Sumire said

"I'll do her make up" Anna and Nonoko said at the same time.

"I'll make sure that this time, she won't get lost anymore." Hotaru said with evil in her eyes. I only gulped. _God, help me._

**At the palace.**

"Natsume, so what are you going to do during the ball?" Ruka asked

"Nothing. But this kind of ball is tired. You don't know how many clothes I try on today." Ruka chuckled at that.

"Hey it's not funny, you know." Natsume shouted.

"Yeah and your mother will definitely want you to dance with a girl."

"I know but there is only one in my heart."

"What if she doesn't come to the ball?"

"Then I'll sneak out to the garden and wait until the ball is over."

"What if she comes to the ball?"

"Then I'll ask her for a dance."

"Just be careful, Natsume. She doesn't know that you are the prince. Don't let her find out."

"I know, Ruka" Natsume said looking up the sky. "I know."

"_You make me laugh. You make me smile. You are different. You are sometimes awkward and a little crazy but that's why I love and never forget about you. However, if you find out my secret, that I'm the prince, will you stay by my side and talk with me like you always do?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody.<strong>

**Yay. NExt chapter, they can meet again. **

**So who is the one eavesdropped on the conservation of the king and queen? Try to guess.  
><strong>

**Anyways, thanks for reading^^**


	9. Chap 8: The masquerade ball

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Please read the NOTE when you FINISH this chapter. It is IMPORTANT**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

**At Hotaru's house**

"Hey. Have you finished yet?"

"Wait up. My hair is not done."

"Sumire, help me to put this make up."

"Where is my mask?"

"What time is it?"

.

.

.

Apparently, the girls were getting ready for the ball and somehow, it ended up as a mess.

"You guys." Mikan whined. "We don't have too much time and I want to stay home."

"No." All of them said in unison.

"Why?"

"Because you have to go." Mikan rolled her eyes at this. _What a reason._

Then Mikan looked out to the window. Indeed, there were many girls wearing gowns and masks running around like some clowns. Mikan chuckled at this. She looked back at her friends again. A small smile appeared on her face. Right now, her life was so peaceful and happy. But why does she feel so empty like she is missing something. Something which was very important to her.

"Mikan-chan" Anna's voice made Mikan come back to reality.

"What?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Now, it's time to wear your gown and make up. So be ready."

"Okay." Mikan said as she got up from her seat and headed to the dressing room.

Mikan's POV

Ever since I was small, I loved reading fairy tales, especially Cinderella. The part that I loved the most was when Cinderella got help from the Fairy Godmother and dance with the prince.

And now, just like in the fairy tail. Me, a peasant girl, had a chance to wear such an expensive gown, to have such beautiful make up and hair. I could feel myself begin to cry but I decided not to. If I cried, I would ruin all of their hard work for making me this pretty. I was so touched. I twirled around in front of mirror like hour. Then Hotaru dragged me forcefully to the carriage.

"You know we are late."

"It's not my fault that we are late."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Hotaru said rolling her eyes as we got in the carriage and headed to the palace.

The first thing came to my mind when I arrived was 'Wow'. The palace was huge and luxurious with all the lights, trees and buildings….. I was in frozen state at least 10 minutes.

"Mikan…." Hotaru said as she snapped her finger.

"Huh?"

"Let's go in."

"Yeah."

"But before you go." Hotaru said as she handed me a ring. "This ring will keep me in touch with you and can tell you how to get back. Just be careful, Mikan."

"Don't worry. I will." I said with a smile.

"Girls, put your mask on and today, we are going to find some boys." Sumire said

"Boys, boys, boys. Is that all you can think, Sumire?" Hotaru said

"Well,…"

"I can't blame her that. We are 16 already." Anna said

"Let's see who can meet the love of their life first." Nonoko challenged.

"Yeah." We said then put our masks on. We looked so different and with this, nobody could recognize us.

We walked into the palace gracefully. I could feel all eyes turn to me and there were different aura like envy, jealous, admiration, heart, ….

"Hey, is it me or I'm being stared at?" I asked

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because we are so beautiful." Sumire said proudly.

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Not too far from there.<strong>

"Hey Natsume…"

"…"

"Natsume…."

"What do you want, Ruka?" Natsume said angrily.

"Your mother and father want you to come to the ball room." Ruka said

"Already?" Natsume grunted. "I don't want to come."

"But the guests have arrived."

"Yeah. And I have to welcome them right?"

"Not really. Since this is a masquerade ball, your mother wants you to find a girl yourself."

"Tch. Whatever."

"Are you trying to find her?"  
>"Maybe. Maybe not."<p>

"Whatever decision you make. Come down here instant."

"Fine. I get it. Sometimes you really like my mother, Ruka."

"Whatever, Natsume."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the ball room.<strong>

"Well, I didn't think that there will be many people come to the ball." Kaoru said.

"I can't believe that your plan actually works somehow." Ioran sighed

_Bam…_

"Ow, it hurts." He murmured as he rubbed the spot.

"That's for underestimate me too much."

"But you still choose me anyways." Kaoru blushed.

"Anyways, let start this ball." Ioran said as he got to the micro.

"Everybody. Can I have your attention, please?" He said "First of all, thank you so much for coming here today. Seriously, I didn't think that there would be this much people."

Laughter could be heard in the room.

"Second, I hear some rumors that the prince will choose his bride today. It's maybe true, maybe not. I just know that he is somewhere in this room." People began to murmur and shout.

"Third, let's find out who is our lucky maiden today…. So now, let's the ball begins." After he said that, there were many applauses and whistles and people started to dance.

"Phew. That was tired." Ioran said as he got back to his throne.

"I'm so proud of you." Kaoru said smiling at him. "I wish Natsume were a bit like you."

"He is just like you, Kaoru. So stubborn and irresponsible."

"Who said I was irresponsible" Kaoru said as she punched Ioran in his face.

"Just kidding. You are my beloved wife. The person who have taken my heart away from the first time we met." Ioran said as he kissed Kaoru's hair. Kaoru didn't know what to do except for blushing really hard. "Good girl." This time, he patted her head.

"Shut up. I hate you." Kaoru said still blushing. Ioran just chuckled.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>With Mikan<strong>

"_Where are they now?"_ Mikan thought as she looked around. Apparently, she was in a garden and she didn't know how she got there.

"That's weird…Only minute ago, they are still right beside me and now, they are gone and I end up in somewhere like a garden." She murmured alone. **(A/n: It is a garden. No wonder she is a baka.)**

"Oh well, this place is so beautiful. Might walk around a little bit." She said happily then wandered around the garden.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time. With Natsume.<strong>

"_Tch. Fan girls are so annoying. I wonder why even I wear a mask, they still cling on to me like I'm a rare species."_ Natsume thought. _"As I thought, this whole idea of mom is so tired and annoying." _

After a moment, he got out of all the fan girl's grips.

"So boring. And I didn't find her in the room. So that's mean she doesn't come?" He sighed in disappointment. "Oh well, I will sneak out to the Sakura tree until this ball ends."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Mikan<strong>

"_This garden is huge."_ Mikan thought as she walked like half an hour and she still didn't reach the end. _"So tired."_

Then suddenly, Mikan spotted a Sakura tree not too far from her. It was just around the corner.

"_Huh? Why is there a Sakura tree in here?"_ Mikan thought in confusion and decided to walk to the tree._ "So beautiful…."_

Under the moonlight, the tree seemed to glow and it was so peaceful. Suddenly, a sakura petal fell on her head. _Sakura petals….._

Mikan then took out a thing out from her gown. It was a necklace which had citrine gem looked like sakura petal.

"_Jii-chan said this necklace belongs to my mother. I have to admit it is so beautiful but I want to know who my parents are and why they left me…." _Mikan thought miserably.

_**Ame ni nureta hoho wa **__**  
><strong>__**Namida no nioi ga shita **__**  
><strong>__**Yasashii manazashi no **__**  
><strong>__**Tabibito**_

_**Shizuka ni hibiiteru **__**  
><strong>__**Natsukashii ongaku **__**  
><strong>__**Omoidasenai kioku **__**  
><strong>__**Samayou**_

_**Yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de **__**  
><strong>__**Omoi no kienai basho made **__**  
><strong>__**Futari de **__**  
><strong>__**Tooi umi wo sora wo koete**_

_**Kurai yoru no naka de **__**  
><strong>__**Watashi wo terashiteru **__**  
><strong>__**Yasashii manazashi no **__**  
><strong>__**Anata ni **__**  
><strong>__**Aitai...**_

**(You are my love – Makino Yui – Tsubasa chronicle)**

"_Sometimes, it feels so lonely." _Mikan thought _"Natsume…"_

Natsume's POV

I was walking to my Sakura tree. Suddenly, I saw a person standing there. _Who the hell…_ I was about to beat that person but I realized it was a girl. A girl with brunette hair. _Brunette hair? There is only one person I know that has…. It can't be.._

She was wearing a pink gown with sakura petals, which looked exactly the same as the one I saw with Polka. She also had a pink mask with some feathers attracted to it. _She looks oddly familiar…. _

Then she began to sing.

_**Ame ni nureta hoho wa **__**  
><strong>__**Namida no nioi ga shita **__**  
><strong>__**Yasashii manazashi no **__**  
><strong>__**Tabibito**_

Her voice was so angelic, so … familiar. I remembered hearing that voice somewhere. Many memories flood back in my head. Then realization struck me. It was Mikan's. The voice that I heard when I was at the orphanage. Her voice was still amazing as ever. But how can she is here? Is she really Mikan?

_Twitch. _

Oops, I stepped on a branch…._I have to be careful. If not, she will find out about my identity._

* * *

><p>Third's POV<p>

Mikan was singing when she heard a sound nearby.

_Twitch_

"Who's there?" She asked. Then there was a person came out behind the tree. He had raven hair and wore a black mask. _Raven hair? Is he Natsume?_

"Who are you?" She asked again.

"I'm just a passerby."

"Really? Then what's your name?"

"Just call me Natsume."

"Natsume?"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"No. It's just that there is a person who has the same name as you."

"Really? What do you think about him?"_ She is definitely Mikan_

"Well, he is mysterious, arrogant, stubborn, ….."

**(A/N: I swear there are many arrows through his heart. Poor him.)**

"Is that all?" He asked obviously angry.

"I haven't finished yet." Mikan said. "….quiet, a big pervert fox,….."

"…" Tick mark started to appear on Natsume's head.

"….cold, short-tempered…."

"…."

"….but he is nice, protective, sometimes gentle which he doesn't show it."

"So is there anything you like about him?"

"I don't know I like him or not…." This statement made Natsume's heart sink

"But I do like his eyes." Mikan finished.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, his eyes are crimson. That's a rare color. When I was young, I hate red because it reminds me of flames and blood. However, after I met him, I began to like that color. Because what I saw in his eyes was passion, warm and gentle… That's why I don't hate it anymore."

"I see…"

"So why did you ask me that?"

"For some information. May I ask why are you here then?"

"I got lost then I found this tree here."

"This place is hard to find. Are you really not a stalker?"

"100%. I got bored and this place is so amazing." Mikan said with a smile.

"Glad you like it." He murmured trying to hide his blush. _How much I want to see that smile?_

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Nothing."

Suddenly, there was music from the ball room as Mikan felt her hand was lifted up. She looked down and saw Natsume kissing her hand.

"May I have this dance?" Natsume asked.

"Y-Yes." Mikan blushed.

And they started dancing to the music under the moonlight. They were in their own world, lost in each other eyes. They didn't care about anything happen near them. Just only him and her. At that moment, everything was so perfect. Nothing could separate the two of them.

"_I don't want this moment to never end, where everything is nothing without you… I'll wait here forever just to see your smile. Cause it's true, I am nothing without you…I love you more than words can show, I think about you more than you could ever know, until forever, this will be true because there is no one I would ever love the way I love you…."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hello everybody.<br>**

**I have some bad news. There won't be any new chapter until the end of December or January.**

**Because it's almost exam and I have to study. If I fail, my mom will take away my computer so no more stories or chapters.**

**That's mean you have to wait. Hehehe. **

**Thank you very much for your support until today. At first, I didn't think that this story will be popular than 'Secret that can not be told'. But you guys prove me wrong. And I was grateful for that. **

**I'll try my best in my exam so wish me luck. ^^  
><strong>


	10. Note

**Note**

**Hello everybody again. It has been a long time, hasn't it? I have some good new and bad new for you guys. **

**Well, the good new is I have finished my exam. Yay! Freedom!**

**But, the bad new is I failed the test. hehehe. That's mean I will have to say goodbye to this computer and this will be the last chapter that I will update in this story. **

**Sorry but this is the truth. I'm not kidding.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes, it's true. No more chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, I'm kidding. I did well in my exam so now I only have to wait for the result. I will give you the preview of the next chapter so pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, don't kill me. I'm too young to die T-T**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW.<strong>

**Hotaru met somebody at the ball...**

_"My name is Alice Hamilton" _

_"Nice to meet you, miss Hamilton. My name is James Herriot"_

**The continuous of Mikan and Natsume's love story...**

_He just wanted to hug her tight and didn't want to let her go again_

_"It's not my fault that I am a bad one. I have never danced before."_

**A sudden confession...**.

_"I'm serious,... I think I have fallen in love with you"_

**A change of heart...**

_"I'm sorry…"_

_._

_._

_._

_"…I have found someone I really like..."_

**A shocking truth...**

_"Y-You are Natsume Igarashi?"_

_._

_._

_._

**A broken love story**

_"I'm sorry, Mikan…"._

_._

_._

_._

_"I don't want to listen to you anymore…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"We can't never be together"_

_._

_._

_._

_"please, listen…"_

_._

_._

_._

_"It's over..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Goodbye, Natsume…."_

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I almost forgot. I don't know when I will update the next chapter so just continue waiting. Hehehehe.<br>**


	11. Chap 9: The farewell

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

**In the ballroom**

Hotaru's POV

"_Where the hell is Mikan?"_ I thought worriedly. _"Tch. It's lucky that I gave her the ring. She is gonna pay for making me go look for her."_

Suddenly, I bumped into someone's shoulder and fell on the ground

"Ouch." I said as I looked around and saw my tracking device has broken. "Damn it." I cursed under my breath.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay, miss?" A masculine voice appeared. I looked up only to met a boy with golden hair and a yellow mask on his face. He emitted a friendly, prince-like aura. He was offering a hand to me but being an ice queen, I would never take it.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry." I said as I got up on my own and dusted my gown.

"But I have to. Because it's my duty to care for a lady…." He said as he flashed a radiant smile. _Not as radiant as Mikan's_.

"…Especially a beautiful lady like you." He finished and kissed my hand. I tried to keep my composure and replied coldly. "Thank you for your compliment but I have an important matter to do so if you excuse me…"

"Wait" He held my wrist as I was about to walk away.

"What?" I retorted back with coldness and angriness in it. I have to find Mikan, you know. She is very important. Besides, she may have met 'Natsume Igarashi' and I want to make sure that he isn't the prince.

"Well, …." He trailed off. "I know you are busy but can you please dance with me? Only one?"  
>"Dance? Are you kidding me?" I said as if it was the most ridiculous thing on Earth.<p>

"No … I mean there is a mob of girls chasing me in order to have a dance with me…"

"Are you trying to show off?"

"No…*Sigh*… As I was saying, they were chasing me so I want you to dance with me so that I can deceive them and hide from them."

I thought for a little bit. If I dance with him and Mikan finds out, she will make a huge rampage about it. But he looks so helpless. Sigh, this is why I don't want to go to the ball. Just because of that 'Natsume Igarashi'. Ugh. I'll look for him later.

"Okay." I said as his face light up. _Just like a child_. "But only one dance."

"Thanks." He said. "May I know your name, miss?"  
>"You don't need to know."<p>

"Please…."

"Fine, my name is Alice Hamilton" She said and he lifted up an eyebrow

"Nice to meet you, miss Hamilton. My name is James Herriot" He said with a smile "Now, may I have this dance?"

"With pleasure, Mr. Herriot" _His name is definitely fake…._

With that, he leaded me to the dance floor.

**With Mikan**

After dancing, Natsume showed Mikan around the garden. As they reached to the fountain,

"Wow, Natsume, this is so beautiful." Mikan said as she looked at place, admiring its beauty under the moonlight. While Natsume just stared at Mikan with love and sincerity in his eyes. He never thought that one day, he would meet her again, would be by her side again and would see that radiant smile again. Seriously, he didn't know what she had done to him, to make him change into a different person. And heck, he didn't know that she love him too. Okay, not really love him. Just maybe a little. At least, she likes his eyes.

However, he didn't like the fact that she doesn't know who he is. Does she know when he saw her again, he just wanted to hug her tight and didn't want to let her go again? But he had to control himself from doing that. If he doesn't, she will find out he is the prince and….and…and what will happen next? Will she stay by his side? Or will she leave him?...

"Natsume…" Mikan's voice brought him back into reality.

"What?" He asked

"I called you several times and you didn't answer me at all." Mikan said. "You looked like you were in deep thought. So what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Mou, I know you are lying. Tell me now."

"No."

"Natsumeeee" She whined and he just chuckled. "Okay, I'll tell."

"I thought that you are really a bad dancer."

"Hey." Mikan blushed

"You stepped on my feet several times."

"It's not my fault that I am a bad one. I have never danced before." Natsume chuckled at this. "I'm kidding" He said

"So what did you think about?" Mikan asked with curiosity. A wind passed by making all the leaves fall and sway lightly…

"I thought that you looked beautiful" He said gently while patting her head and looked at her full of love. That statement made Mikan blush one hundred shades of red. Now, she looked like a ripped tomato.

"_So cute"_ He thought. _"I want to kiss her so badly…."_

"Baka Natsume." She said punching his chest lightly. Natsume chuckled at this then held both of her wrists.

"I'm serious, Mikan. I think you are really beautiful …. and maybe, I have fallen in love with you." He said looking directly into her eyes **(A/N: Of course, Tried to, because she was wearing a mask.)**

Mikan didn't know what to say anymore. His words which came sudden made her heart beat so fast. However, out of nowhere, the image of Natsume **(Natsume Igarashi)** appeared in her head. She remembered about the memories of him and her playing together, laughing together and him teasing her. Then there was the time he kissed her cheek. It was a precious memory to her. Then she realized something, she _had fallen in love_ with Natsume Igarashi.

"Why?..."Mikan said quietly

"What?" Natsume asked again

"Why can you say you like me like that? We have just met…."

"Because it was love at first sign." Natsume simply said "What do you think?"

"I'm sorry…." Mikan said quietly with bangs covered her eyes.

"What?" Natsume asked again not because he didn't hear it. It was because he heard it clearly and he wanted to make sure…..

"I'm sorry…" This time, Mikan said louder which made Natsume's eyes got widen. "…I have found someone I really like so I can't return your feeling." She felt some tears rolling down from the corner of her eyes. She was crying…Why?

Natsume was in deep thought and at the same time, he was hurt. Mikan realized that Natsume's hold on her wrist was loosen so she broke-free and ran away. As soon as she got away, Natsume was back to himself and he saw Mikan, the light of his life, was running away from him, he immediately chased after her.

"Mikan." He called out.

"…"

"Mikan…." Still no response. He only saw the shadow of her figure running under the moonlight. _Don't, please don't…. _Then he speed up and appeared in front of her**. (A/N:** **People don't call him black cat for nothing.) **Not be able to stop, Mikan fell onto Natsume. He took the chance and hugged her really tight. Oh, how he miss the strawberry scent of her.

"Let me go, Natsume…" Mikan struggled but it was no use, he was so strong.

"Shut up, Polka. This is the order of the crown prince himself." Natsume absentmindedly blurted out because he can't control his feeling for her anymore. He need her, more than anything in this world. At the same time, Mikan's eyes got widen.

"_Polka? Only one person have the nerve to call me that…and he is…No, it can't be…"_ Mikan thought. Natsume soon realized his mistake and looked at Mikan, who looked at him with confusion and shock.

"N-Natsume?" She finally managed to say. "Y-You are Natsume Igarashi? And you are the prince of the Hyuuga kingdom?"

"Mikan…." Natsume said as he slowly took off his mask. Mikan didn't want to believe anymore. Natsume Igarashi is the prince of Hyuuga kingdom. All this time, she was tricked and was being lied to. She slowly pushed Natsume away and looked at him with sadness and regret in her eyes. Natsume saw this and felt so guilty. He felt something heavy in his chest and an anxious feeling started to appear inside him. Maybe, he knew what will happen next and he didn't like it at all.

"W-Why did you lie to me, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"…."

"Natsume, answer me, you know I hate it when somebody lie to me." Mikan shouted.

"…"

"How can you be the crown prince? How can you do this to me?"

"…"

"Tell me, Natsume, TELL ME…."

"I'm sorry, Mikan…"

"Sorry? That was the thing you can say? After all of the thing you did to me, you tricked me, made me look like an idiot….."

"Listen, Mikan, please….." Natsume said as he tried to get near her but Mikan stepped away from him.

"Don't come near me, Natsume. I believe you and you just break it…I don't want to listen to you anymore…" Mikan said as more tears flow down from her eyes.

"No, no, Mikan…You are my light, you are the reason I am still living until today….I really love you…." Looking at Mikan like that, Natsume didn't like it at all. He doesn't want the girl he loves to suffer. But because of him….

"Natsume…" Mikan said. "You know you are a prince and I'm only a peasant. How can we be together?"

"That…." Natsume already knew about that. But he kept denying the truth….

"We can't never be together, Natsume. You and I are different. I was a fool to believe in you, Natsume…"

"Mikan, please, listen…"

"I'm tired of it already, Natsume. I don't want to listen anymore. I shouldn't have fallen in love with you." Mikan shouted. And that statement was the final blow. Natsume's world crumbled. Everything in front of his eyes now fell apart. His heart stopped beating and he felt that he can't breath anymore. It hurts and aches like hell. Slowly, his eyes became dull and had no life in it. He has lost the reason to live….But he can't give up. Not now. He immediately took her wrist….

_**Giving a small final kiss  
>Silently you left the room<strong>_

"No, no, please, Mikan,….you have to listen to me…." Natsume said. His voice slowly became depressed. Mikan looked at him and knew that he was feeling so guilty about it but she knows, she knows that him and her will never be together….

_**Unable to hold back or withstand the pain  
>Swaying, swaying, in the corner of my room I pick up my guitar<strong>_

"No, Natsume, it's over…It's over. We can't be together… We have to say goodbye." Mikan said. More tears rolled down from her eyes. She didn't want this to happen but it's for the best. After all, she is a _nobody_….

_**I love you love you but ahh ahh  
>still it's no use no use it wasn't meant to be<strong>_

"Mikan, please…." Natsume begged as he felt water coming out from his eyes. He couldn't prevent him from crying anymore. The thing that he feared the most is about to happen. It was to be left by his loved one. So he had to do something to keep her by his side.. "Mikan, …you are my life….my everything….I don't know what I am gonna do without you…"

_**Was I unworthy? It wasn't that,  
>It was the small differences that ended us.<strong>_

"You should have thought about that before…. You shouldn't have lied to me….Face it, Natsume,...it is too late….." Mikan said between her sobs.

"No, Mikan, …nothing is too late…." Natsume said

_**If it meant I could hold onto you I would turn back time  
>Shaking, trembling, I listen to my heart's voice<strong>_

Natsume didn't know what to do anymore except for looking at her with begging and depressing... I swear, this is the first time Natsume feel that he has finally found the one for him but just because of his stupidity, she will never forgive him and maybe will never be his.

_**I love you love you but ahh ahh **_

_**Still it's no use no use it didn't work out**_

"I'm sorry,…."Mikan said as she struggled to break free from his grip.. "Like I said before, we can't never be together, Natsume…"

"No, Mikan,…please, I'm begging you….please, don't…." _Please, don't leave me, Mikan,…don't leave me…It's hard to meet you again…._

"Goodbye, Natsume…." With that, Mikan broke free and ran away, leaving Natsume, who had fallen onto his knees, cried silently under the moonlight.

"_Just a moment ago, everything was so perfect, I got the chance to meet you again….But how did this happen to us? Why fate is so cruel?"_ Natsume thought looking at the direction where she disappeared. "Why god? Why?..."

_**I love you love you but ahh ahh  
>still it's no use no use it wasn't meant to be<strong>_

"Agrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Natsume couldn't take it anymore as he yelled really loud, conveyed his feeling through that. But it was no use…_She was gone_.

.

.

.

Both of them didn't know that in that silent night, the clock struck twelve as if it was witnessing an ending of a heart-broken love story and at the same time, its echoes slowly opened a new chapter for this story….

_Ding_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ding._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ding._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for a while, leaving footprints on our hearts, and we are never, ever the same."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody<strong>

**So, did you wait long? I told you I don't know when I will update the next chapter. Just bear with it.**

**Thanks for reading. It's good to be back. ^^**


	12. Chap 10: Girl's talk

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

**At the orphanage. The next day.**

"So, is there anything you need to tell me about yesterday ball?" Misaki asked with a grin. It was lunch time so they had a rest.

_Silence….._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Silence_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_What a gloomy atmosphere_ "You guys. Is there something wrong?" Misaki asked again. Still no answer. "Fine, then tell me, what do you think about the ball?"  
>"Not bad" Anna said<p>

"So-so" Nonoko said

"Terrible" Hotaru said while sipping her tea

"The worse" Sumire cursed

"…." No answer from Mikan because she was busy looking out of the window

"*sigh* Details, please." Misaki asked but this time with her dangerous tone. "How can that happen?"

"We first…" Anna and Nonoko raised their hands at the same time

"Actually…." Anna trailed off "Me and Nonoko were walking around the ballroom than we saw FOOD TABLE"

"food table?" Hotaru asked

"Yeah. There are many kinds of food: Soup, Cake, Soufflé, Meat, a chocolate waterfall. …. And they are all looking so delicious and luxurious.." This time, Nonoko said

"However, we heard some noise in the kitchen and it appeared that the chef who made dessert and drink passed out because of stress."

"Because they are running out of time so they asked people who knew about making sweets and drinks"

"And you help them…" Misaki finished

"Kind of." Anna said "Because they looked so hurry so a little help is nothing to worry about, right?"

"Luckily that people like our food so they thanked us after the ball." Nonoko said tiredly

"However, there are one thing we can't understand"

"And that thing is?"

"During our work in the kitchen, we felt 2 stares. We turned around and saw 2 guys with brown hair and green hair looking directly at us."

"Must be the waiters…"

"Exactly. So in conclusion, in the ball, we didn't get any dance. Just stay in the kitchen and make food."

"At least you didn't meet somebody you really hate." Sumire said coldly

"What do you mean?" Anna asked

"I met him." Sumire sighed

"Him?" Nonoko gasped

"Yeah."

"May I ask?" Misaki interrupted "Who is _**'him'**_?"

"He is Kokoro Yomi. My best friend." Sumire answered. Her eyes became sad.

"Best friend?"

"Yes. I used to be a loner. I don't have any friend and he is the first friend I ever made." Sumire trailed off

Flashback

_A girl with green curly hair was sitting in the corner looking at the other kids who were playing happily. She too, wanted to play like that….._

"_Hey, what are you doing?" A boy with sandy hair asked her_

"_None of your business" She answered_

"_Well, it's my business since I always bring smile to my friend." He said with a goofy smile_

"_I'm not your friend." _

"_Then do you want to become friend?" He asked offering her a hand. She looked at it hesitantly but she wanted to trust this boy so she took it. _

"_My name is Kokoro Yomi. Nice to meet you."_

"_My name is Sumire Shouda."_

"_Sumire?"_

"_Yeah..What about it?"  
>"Nothing. I just think that it is a nice name…" Sumire turned away to hide her blush<br>"Thank you" She mumbled quietly…._

End flashback

"And that's how I met him. The day after that, he made me act like a witch because I have green hair…." Sumire said with a small smile as she recalled the memories.

"Such a wonderful story…" Anna and Nonoko squealed

"Yeah. He is funny, caring and sometimes gets on my nerve. But few years later,…"

Flashback

"_WHAT?" A voice shrieked out making all the birds fly away _

"_I told you Sumire, I have to go to the palace to work." Koko said as he packed his stuffs_

"_But why it has to be the palace?"_

"_Because at that place, I can have more money."_

"_But you can work at other places"_

"_I told you, I don't have any choice…"_

"_But that's mean I will never meet you again"_

"_That's not true. We can meet but it will be difficult."_

"_I don't want to. You are my best friend. How can you leave me alone here?"_

"_I have no choice, Sumire….I'm sorry."_

"_I hate you, Koko. I hate you." Sumire shouted. " I don't want to see you anymore…."_

"_Wait….Sumire…."_

_With that, Sumire ran away, leaving Koko alone in the place….._

End flashback.

"How sad" Misaki said looking at Sumire who was on verge of crying.

"So I assume that you met him yesterday, right?" Hotaru asked

"Yeah…." Sumire sniffed "And he has changed"

Flashback

_Sumire was walking around to find some boys. _

"_Why there is no pretty boys here? So bored." She whined_

"_Miss, do you want some drinks?" A voice called out for her from behind. Sumire turned around only to meet a boy with dirty brown hair in the waiter uniform. He was wearing a mask but Sumire can look inside and her eyes got widen. Brown eyes…._

"_Miss?" That guy asked again_

"_Koko…" Sumire mumbled softly. However, the boy heard it clearly and immediately widen his eyes which were locked in a pools of green_

"_Sumire…." He said. There was some hint of happiness in his voice but at the same time, sadness. He decided to keep his composure because he was on duty. "It has been a long time, hasn't it?"_

_Sumire just nodded. She didn't believe in her eyes anymore. Her best friend, who left her years ago, was in front of her. And boy, did he grow up into a fine boy…._

"_You have grown up into a beautiful lady, Sumire. I'm so proud of you." He said_

"_You too, Koko. But more handsome, not beautiful." He laughed_

"_Sumire, about the thing happened years ago…" Hearing this, Sumire's heart sunk but she kept her smile._

"_It's okay, I understand, Koko. You don't have to explain it anymore."_

"_But I have something to tell you."_

"_Sorry Koko, I have to go. Goodbye." With that, Sumire ran away, just like what happened years ago. _

"_Wait, Sumire." Koko intended to chase after her but a guest wanted to have another drink so he had to go back to the kitchen. His eyes looked at the place where Sumire ran off with sadness and hurt in it….._ **(A/N: Of course, Sumire didn't know about this because she ran away.)**

End flashback

"But you have to be happy because you met him again" Misaki said

"I know but it hurts just by remembering about that incident" Sumire sighed "Beside, I think he hasn't forgiven me…"

"Don't say that, Sumire. He wanted to talk to you and you have to listen to him."

"I don't know, Misaki…It's hard…"

"Just try to talk with him the next time you meet him."

"Yeah."

"So Hotaru, what about yours?" Anna asked

"Normal. I met a guy and his name is James Herriot."

"James Herriot? Really?"

"Yeah."

"So what did you guy do?"

"Dancing, talking, ignoring him…."Hotaru said

"That's a lot of things to do. So what do you think about him?"

"He is…." Hotaru trailed off as she remembered about him.

Flashback

_As Hotaru and 'James' danced around the room, he suddenly said_

"_So may I ask what is your real intention of coming here?" _

_Hotaru looked at him really surprised. Nobody ever seen through her like that but this guy is different. She smirked. Oh, she is going to enjoy this._

"_And where is that question coming from, Mr. Herriot?"_

"_You look like you are force to go to this ball and you said before you had some important matter to do. May I ask what is it?"_

"_It's none of your business."_

"_Cold as ever. If you don't answer that question, then please answer this for me…"_

_Hotaru raised an eyebrow at this "And that is…." The lad let his lip near Hotaru's ear as he whispered " Please tell me your real name.."_

"_How did you know it was fake?"_

"_I have my own source."_

"_Yeah and your name is definitely real" Hotaru rolled her eyes. He just twirled her around and got his face near her._

"_Sharp girl. That's mean we are even. So if you tell me your name, I'll tell mine."_

"_Never in a million years."_

"_So…."_

_He was about to say something but Hotaru saw Mikan running really fast to the entrance. And looked like she was crying. Being over-protective as Hotaru, she immediately let go of 'James' and ran after Mikan._

"_Wait, where are you going?" He called out_

"_To finish my business." She simply said and before she disappeared into the crowd, she turned around and said "I hope we will __**never**__ meet again, Ruka Nogi"_

_With that, she ran away leaving the lad in his frozen state….._

End flashback

"He is…." Hotaru trailed off. She wanted to tell lie about the boy she met but seeing the look of her friends' face, she had no choice. "….sweet, caring, can treat a lady well and his real nae is not James Herriot."

"Then what is his name?"

"Ruka Nogi" Hotaru sighed

"Did you say Ruka Nogi?" Anna and Nonoko shouted at the same time. Hotaru nodded. "How did you know it was him?"

"I have all the information of the people in this country except for the Hyuuga family because they hide it too carefully."

"Oh my gosh, Hotaru has a chance to meet the son of the advisor of the king. How wonderful" Anna and Nonoko squealed.

"Not to me. It was like nightmare…."

"How so?"

"Because I missed the chance to study about the guy whom Mikan met."

"WHAT?" They all shouted as they called Mikan

"Mikan…."

No answer.

"Hey, Mikan"

.

.

.

.

.

"Look, Howalons over there."

.

.

.

.

.

"Damn it. How can we wake her up from her day dream?"

"Leave it to me." Hotaru said as she fired her Baka gun

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_

As a result, Mikan fell on the floor with many bumps on her head.

"It hurts." She whined as she looked around. Finally, she spotted the girls "Oh, good morning. What did I miss?" She said with a smile. But….

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_

"What is that for, Hotaru?"

"Quit acting, Mikan."

"What are you talk-"

"I know you are wondering about something in your mind." Hotaru said "Maybe about Natsume?"

Hearing his name, Mikan began to tear up and started to cry really loud

"You make her cry again, Hotaru."Misaki said

"That happens a lots. I'm used to it already. Now, I will sit here and wait for her to finish crying"

"_How mean"_ They all thought

Suddenly, the door swung open and revealed Tsubasa

"I hear someone crying…" Tsubasa said as he looked at Mikan who was on the floor sobbing like a child. "Who made her cry?" He asked as all the fingers pointed at Hotaru. Tsubasa glared at her

"Do you want to say something, Andou?" Hotaru asked, continue sipping her tea

"Why did you make her cry?"

"It's not my fault. I only say Natsume and that is the result." She pointed at Mikan

"But you still say-" Tsubasa was about to say something but Hotaru cut him off

"Say another word and I will tell _her_ about your feeling…" Hotaru warned dangerously. Tsubasa suddenly blushed and left the room without a word

"Good." Hotaru smirked. But they didn't know that at the same time, Misaki was having a hard time when many questions started to appear inside her head and all of them was about 'her' and 'feeling' of Tsubasa…_Who is 'her'? Does Tsubasa love her? What about me? What is this hurtful feeling in my chest? Do I love him? _

_**Time skip**_

Mikan has finished crying and she was crowded by the girls who looked at her with sadness.

"So do you want to tell us anything, Mikan?" Misaki asked

"Yes." She sniffed. "Natsume… *hiccup* Natsume…*hiccup*…."

"Damn it. What about Natsume?" Hotaru asked already running out of patient

"He *hiccup* is the *hiccup* prince of *hiccup* the Hyuuga kingdom."

_Silence_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Silence_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Chirp Chirp_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tik tok_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"You guys?" Mikan titled her head to a side

"WHAT?" Finally, they shouted except for Hotaru. "Natsume Igarashi is actually the prince of the Hyuuga kingdom?"

"Yeah."

"He lied to you?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say when he met you?"

Mikan told her friends about the story of her and Natsume at the night of the ball and also, their farewell…..

"That was….." Anna said

"….so sad" Nonoko finished

"You think?" Mikan said

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_

Hotaru's gun shot at Mikan once more time.

"It is the third time already, Hotaru?" Mikan shouted

"Because you are such an idiot, Mikan." Hotaru shot back "Let me ask you one thing, do you love Natsume?"

"What?"

"Do you love Natsume?" Hotaru asked again

'I don't know"

"I want a clear answer. Yes or no. Do you love him?"

"Y-Yes, I do. But…."

"No but. Go and tell him your feeling"

"But…I'm a peasant and he is the prince. How can we be together?"

"Just forget that law. Love has no boundary. You and him just need to love each other with your whole heart then you can do anything."

"Hotaru…." Mikan cried really loud as she ran to Hotaru "I love you so much, Hotaru….Waaaaa"

"There.. there…don't cry. Everything is going to be alright." Hotaru said

"Group hug." Misaki said out of nowhere as they all hugged each other tight.

"I love you guys so much…." Mikan said between her sobs then she remembered something "But how can I meet him again?"  
>"About that…." They said. However, they didn't think of anything<p>

Suddenly, they heard some noises outside and the next thing they knew, Tsubasa was standing at the door trying to arrange his breaths

"Tsubasa. How many times have I told you 'no interrupt us when we are having girls' time'?"

"I know about that but you have to go outside and take a look" He said

As they went down, their eyes got widen because in front of them were a luxurious carriage with horses. Then a man, no woman, no man, no woman...a girly man or a manly girl walked to them and said

"Good morning, girls. My name is Narumi L. Anjo. Are you by any chance Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara and Sumire Shouda?"

"Yes" They chorused

"But I have a question." Mikan asked

"Yes, dear?"

"Are you male or female?"

"Male. I get that question a lot…"

"So can we get to the main point?" Hotaru said

"Yes. Ahem. I have an announcement to make." He said as he took out a paper. "By the order of the king and queen of the Hyuuga kingdom, they want you all to come to the palace and meet them face by face…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They need some time to digest what they just heard

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ring Ring Ring (Sound of the alarm in their brains…)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What?"

"_The past is a source of knowledge, and the future is a source of hope. Love of the past implies faith in the future…However, nobody knows what holds in the future. It maybe good or maybe bad. No one will know…."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. <strong>

**Sorry for the late update. I finish this chapter long ago but my computer had some problem with the internet so I can't update the next chapter like my intention. **

**So sorry. I will try to fix this**

**Thanks for reading...**


	13. Chap 11: The boys' feeling

**I'm very very very sorry for the late update. I had a field trip with my classmate for 5 whole days so I can't write or update any chapter. I'm so sorry for the trouble. I hop you will forgive me and continue support my story. **

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

**3 hours before thing happened. At the palace.**

Today was a good day. Everything was so peaceful, so beautiful. People walked around and around. It seemed that everyone was in perfect mood. Wrong. There is _at least_ one person in the palace having the gloomy mood ever. That was our favorite protagonist. He was emitting a dark, moody aura and at the same time, heart-broken. No one can get near him, even his best friend or his family. He spent all day looking out of the window and then sighed.

His eyes was now lifeless and dull. Why? Because he was rejected by the girl he loved. God, help him. Why does he have to fall in love? Actually, why did he meet her in the first place? Yes, that was the question he need to answer. If he hadn't met her, he would have lived his normal life in luxury and perfection. But if he hadn't met her, he wouldn't have known about the beauty of the world and also about the feeling of love. _It was hard to go back to your usual life when you have experienced the warmth of the light._

However, not only him who was in that bad mood. There is someone else. It was one of the servants of our dear prince. He was sulking in the corner of the room. His eyes only had hurt and sadness in it. His childhood friend didn't listen to him. Now how can he explain it to her? Just think about that made his heart shattering. He didn't have any energy to work anymore. Not to say smile. He should have listened to his best friend at that time. He should have chose to work at the town. With that, he and she can be together forever. But he made such a huge mistake and there is no way to fix it. Again, he was back to his miserable self

Oh, I almost forgot. There is still someone who looked very hurtful outside but inside, he just missed someone very much. Missing who? She was the girl he met at the ball. The girl with the name 'Alice Hamilton'. Her name was definitely fake. That was his first thought when he heard her name. But he decided to play along with it. He told her his name was 'James Herriot'. He thought that she didn't know his real name. However, when she bid goodbye which was 'I hope we will never meet again', she said his real name out loud. What with the 'never meet again'? Such a cold-blooded person. Like his best friend. Nevertheless, the thing which shocked him the most was she knew his name. Damn it. No wonder she teased him and challenged him. Just think about that made his blood boil. No one ever challenge him and ditch him like that. She is gonna pay. And yet, he wants to meet her again…

There were two person standing at the door whispering to each other.

"What happened to them?"

"I don't know. After the ball ended, they have become like this."

"Must have been reject"

"Maybe"

"So did you find anything about the girls who worked in the kitchen last night?"

"No information."

"I see."

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly, the door was opened harshly.

_Bang_

"Guys, it is no time to sit in a corner and sulk. It's time to work." Aoi said happily. Everyone in the room looked at her then sighed

"Whatever" They all said with their dull voices and got back to their heart-broken feelings.

"Mou, what's wrong with you guys?" Aoi complained "And what is with this heartbroken aura?"

"Aoi-sama" Yuu whispered to her "They all have been rejected by the girl they met yesterday"

"Really?"

"Yes." He nodded. Aoi looked thoughtful for a moment. Then a light bulb appeared on her head. "I know what we have to do. I need you guys to work with me" Aoi said as she eyed the two lads. They didn't know anything except for being scared about the thing might happen to them.

**Few minutes later….**

"What do you mean their heart is broken?" Kaoru said in disbelieve.

"Yes, they were rejected by the girls they loved so now, they are sulking in the room" Aoi said happily. "These two are the witness." She finished as she pointed to the two lads who were looking down as if they were guilty one.

"Kitsu? Yuu? Is that right?" The king asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"W-Well, we don't know the real details but I think it's true…" Kitsu and Yuu said in fear.

"Hm, I see….I will talk to them about this." Ioran and Kaoru said as they were happy inside because their son have finally found his loved one… "But, we need to deal with those two first …"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Your majesty, why did you call me here for?" A person with golden hair and blue eyes walked in. Not wanting to waste any time, the queen asked directly.

"So Ruka, what happened at the ball?" An arrow right through his heart as his blood began to boil. "Why did you ask, your majesty?"

"Because I want to know."

"Who told you that?"

"Someone both of us know." She answered with a smirk. Ruka could just only sigh. "I get it. I just have to tell the whole story, right?"  
>"Yes." Kaoru smirked again. "Good boy."<p>

"At the ball, I met a girl with raven hair and…"

.

.

.

.

.

After a long time blabbering about his story….

"I see, so that is what happened" Kaoru said with her eyes close and nodded her head.

"Yes." Ruka answered, still mad about the girl he talked about. The queen looked at him and sighed "Ruka"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Have you ever thought that you are falling for her?" That statement made Ruka fall down. Hard.

_Bam _

"What?" He asked while rubbing his head. "You know I don't want to fall in love with someone."

"Yeah. That was the thing Natsume said and now, he had found his loved one with a broken heart…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ruka?"

"Natsume…."

"Hm?"

"It was because of you that he was heart-broken." Ruka shouted angrily as he left the room.

"Well, that was…" The queen said. "…kinda troubled."

* * *

><p><strong>With Ruka<strong>

"I don't love her. I don't love her. I don't love her…." I repeated that sentence in my head over and over again as I walked around the same spot in the garden. "She is just someone I met at the ball and she knew my name while I di-didn't. Ugh." Ruka hit a nearby tree.

"Why do I want to meet her again?" Ruka said as he looked at his bleeding hand. "Do I really love her?" He then looked up to the sky " She sure is interesting and beautiful but at the same time, so evil and cold-blooded." A rabbit came up to him. He picked it up. "Usagi-chan, what should I do?" He hugged it tight

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

"You called me, your majesty?" A boy with dirty blond hair said

"Yes, Koko, come in" The queen urged. After being sure that Koko sat down, she finally asked "Koko, you look trouble. What happened?" Koko just looked at her with surprised and lowered his head so that his eyes were covered by his bang. "You know, your majesty, I think you should know about the story before I worked in the castle…"

Time skip….

"So you met her again yesterday…" The queen asked "…And you didn't have a chance to explain to her about the moving?"

"Yes." Koko said "Like I thought, she still hated me so much. I'm such a loser." He put his hand on his eyes to prevent him from crying.

"You know, Koko, I think the opposite." Kaoru said gently.

"What do you mean, your majesty?" Koko asked

"I think she loves you"

"What?"

"She loves you, Koko. She really do."

"How do you know?"

"Boys like you never understand a girl's heart." She said as she continued drinking her tea. "She loves you so much that when she found out you are moving, she felt heart-broken and sad at the same time. The person she loved was about to be far away from her. How can she not hurt?"

"But she said she hated me."

"She said it because you don't know about what she felt. About her feelings. Have you ever considered her more than friend?"

"No. I just think she is my best friend and she will be happy about the new that I'm going to work at the palace." Kaoru sighed

"Just think about it, Koko."

"Yes. Thank you very much, your majesty."

"It's okay. Now you can go and comfort Ruka at the tree."

"I will" Koko chuckled a little bit.

"Oh, by the way…" The queen called out before Koko could get out of the room.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"What is her name?" Kaoru asked

"Who?"

"Your best friend?"

"Sumire Shouda." Koko answered immediately. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes. Thank you. Now you can go." Koko bowed down again and excused himself out of the room.

A little while later…

"Mother, you called for me?" A lad with raven hair and crimson eyes walked into the room. Many hours have passed but his eyes still lifeless and dull.

"Natsume, tell me, what's wrong?" Kaoru said with worry

"Nothing, mom. I'm perfectly fine." Natsume answered.

"But your eyes didn't tell me this." Kaoru cupped Natsume's face "Your eyes are so dull, so lifeless. Tell me, Natsume. Tell me what happened."

"…" Natsume was silent for a minute "Mother…"

"Yes, dear?"

"Have you and father been mad at each other?"

"Sometimes."

"Have you been rejected by the one you loved?"

"No" Kaoru shook her head. "Because your father is the first and the only one I met and fall in love with."

"I met a girl with a dazzling smile but I made her hate me and leave me." Natsume said with his bangs covered his eyes.  
>"Natsume, please tell me more about the girl you met." Natsume could only smile a sad one.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time.<strong>

"What do you mean you don't know you love her or not?" Koko shouted

"I told you. Love is hard to get." Ruka shouted back. " I only find her interesting and beautiful. That's all."

"So do you want to meet her again?"

"Well, yes. Of course."

"Do you think of her everyday?"

"Y-Yes."

"Admit it, you love her."

"What? I don't love her."

"yes, you do"

"No, I don't"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ha, finally, you admit you love her"

"That's cheat"

"Who cares."

"I care"  
>"Well, at least you said you loved her. Ruka fell in love with her. Ruka fell in love with her…"<p>

"Hahaha" Ruka said humorlessly "Funny, Koko."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Natsume<strong>.

"Her name is Mikan Sakura, a girl I met at the market…." Natsume trailed off.

"Wait, wait, wait, you sneaked out of the palace?" Kaoru said in disbelieve

"Yes."

"After this, you are grounded"

"Fine." Natsume rolled his eyes. "…She has the most beautiful smile I have ever seen with a childish personalities…."

Kaoru just watched Natsume, who was telling the story with a small smile. Ever since Natsume was born, she have never seen his smile even once. But this girl, whom he was talking about, can bring out a new 'Natsume'. Her curiosity grew bigger. She wanted to meet this girl, the one who changed Natsume but she need to test him first.

"…But she found out my identity at the ball and of course, left me alone with a broken-heart" Natsume finished.

"Natsume, you know you are a prince and you can't be with a peasant…" Kaoru said

"What do you mean? I thought you were on my side?" Natsume shouted in furious

"Natsume, I have told you once. You are a prince and you are bounded to marry a princess."

"Who cares about that law?"

"I know but it's your duty of being a prince."

"Mother" Natsume said seriously. "I'm a prince. I have status, money and look but I don't need all of that. The thing I really need is her. She loves me for who I am and she is the light which can save me from my boring life. I love her. I need her. She maybe can live without me but I can't live without her…." Natsume said with his bangs covered his eyes again.

"Natsume…." Kaoru let out a smile. Finally, after all these years dealing with a cold Natsume, her son has found someone he really cares about. But before she could finish her sentence, Natsume has ran out of the room. She intend to chase after him but she heard someone talking. "Hey, you have found out about the name of the girls we and Ruka met?"

"Yes."

"So?"  
>"Hotaru Imai, an inventor; Anna Umenomiya, a baker and Nonoko Ogasawara, a chemist"<p>

"Let's go and tell Ruka."

"Yeah."

With that, the 2 lads walked away, leaving a smirking queen behind the door who has thought of a evil plan. _"Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, Sumire Shouda, Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara. Such a beautiful name. I can't wait to meet them." _

"Narumi"

"Yes?"

"Go and find those girls. Tell them the queen wish to meet them face to face."

"Yes, your majesty."

"_Love is a cycle. When you love, you get hurt. When you get hurt, you hate. When you hate, you try to forget. When you try to forget, you start missing. And when you start missing,…you will eventually fall in love again."_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still so sorry...T-T<br>**


	14. Chap 12: The task

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"Ne, what do you think why the queen called us to the castle?" Anna asked

"Who knows." Hotaru answered while making a machine.

"Or she wants to ask about the night at the ball." Nonoko said

"But it is a masquerade ball so how can she know it was us?" Sumire wondered then she remembered something "I don't want to meet Koko again."

"Don't be sad, Sumire. Everything is going to be alright. Right, Mikan?" Anna turned to Mikan

"…."

"Mikan?"

"…."

"Mi-"

"Don't worry. She must be dreaming about Natsume. It was hard for her to get the new." Hotaru stopped Anna.

"You're right." _Déjà vu…_

Flashback

"_What do you mean the queen wants to meet us?" They shouted._

"_It's a order. No more information" Narumi teased._

"_So do you want to go?" Hotaru asked_

"_It's fine by me." Anna and Nonoko said in unison._

"…"

"_What about you, Sumire and Mikan?"_

"_I-If I go to the castle, I will meet Koko again, right?" Sumire said with a hurt expression. "I will stay."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_I don't have confident to meet him. I don't know what to say. What if he hates me and doesn't want to meet me?"_

"_That's never gonna happen. You have to believe in you." Misaki cheered. "I told you, Sumire. Boys don't know what to do and they often doesn't think straight. Right, Tsubasa?"_

"_Y-Yes." Tsubasa said in fear._

"_Then I'll go" Sumire said " But, please, don't leave me alone with him"_

"_Okay." Nonoko smiled "So what about you, Mikan?"_

"…"

"_Mikan?"_

"…"

"_Mi-"_

"_Ignore her, Nonoko. Just drag her to the carriage." Hotaru said as she has already sat on the carriage with twinkle in her eyes._

End flashback

Without their knowing, they have already arrived at the palace.

"Okay, girls, follow me" Narumi said as he skipped through the gate. The girls just looked at each other then sighed as well as following Narumi unwillingly.

"_Look at those peasants"_

"_So poor"_

"_So uneducated"_

"_I wonder why the queen wants to meet them"_

"_Maybe they will be thrown into jail"_

"_Or they will be kicked out of this country."_

"_Or their family is so poor that they ask to work in here"_

"_No way. I don't want to work with those dirty people."_

All of the maids (not servants) started to bad-mouth about them. However, the girls ignored it and pretended they didn't care. Inside, they just wanted to slap those _maids_ and beat them. But no, they were at the palace so they had to behave themselves, much to their irritation.

As they arrived at the huge golden door, the servants opened it and leaded them to the throne room.

"Introducing Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara and Sumire Shouda from the small town of the Hyuuga kingdom."

The announcer said loudly with the help of some trumpets. The girls looked to the front only to see two people sitting on the throne. A man in his 30s with black hair and black eyes and a woman with raven hair and crimson eyes.

"Good morning, your majesty" The girls bowed down.

"It's okay. You don't have to be polite. Stand up now." The queen said gently as the girls stood up straight facing the king and queen. "As far as you know, my name is Kaoru Hyuuga, queen of Hyuuga kingdom and this is my husband, Ioran Hyuuga also, ruler of the Hyuuga kingdom…"

"Yes, your highness."

"Call me Kaoru. I don't want to be call with that name except with my servants"

"Yes, Kaoru-sama"

"Drop that "-sama" away."

"Yes, Kaoru-san"

"Kaoru. You are frightening them so much" Ioran popped in the conversation "They can call you what they want."

"But…"

"This is the first time they meet you so how can they call you that immediately.."

"But they are so cute and innocent…."

"Kaoru…"

"I get it" The queen pouted as she looked at the girls again "Like Ioran said. You can call me whatever you want. But I still prefer Kaoru-san for your information" The girls smiled shyly. Suddenly, the queen got up and went to the girls' direction. She cupped Mikan's face and examined it. "You" She said

"Yes?"

"Your face is so familiar. I have seen it somewhere."

"I assume not, your majesty."

"Do you know the name of your parents?"

"No. I'm an orphan."

"Poor you. But look on the bright side, you are so cute. No wonder my son falls in love with you." The queen squealed as she hugged Mikan tight

"Excuse me, your majesty. What do you mean by 'he loves me'?"

"What? You don't know my son loves you?"

"N-No.."

"After the ball, he shut himself in his room and doesn't talk to anyone or eat anything." The queen looked serious while Mikan became too shock to say."And also other servants too."

"Other servants? You mean..." Sumire asked

"Kokoro Yome, Kitsuneme Yome and Yuu Tobita. There is also the son of the advisor Ruka Nogi"

Hearing that, the girls paled and trembled as they recalled the night they met them. Except for Anna and Nonoko, who had a different reason to worry about.

"Looking at you like this, I assume that you are the one who was at fault too."

"Yes, your majesty" The queen and king looked at each other and whispered something. After a moment, they turned to the girls, eyes was still serious.

"It's okay. You don't have to worry. We won't do anything harm you" The king said making the girls sigh in relief.

"I have a request for you anyways." The queen suddenly continued as Hotaru felt an chill to her spine. _"I have a bad feeling about this."_

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

"Natsume, stop being so gloomy." The blond lad shouted at his best friend who was sitting on the sakura tree. But just like before, there was no answer. Not because Natsume was up on a tree so he couldn't hear it or he ignored it. It was simply because he wanted to be alone….

"Natsume~"

"Ruka, stop it. You know Natsume won't answer you. So give up already." Yuu asked adjusting his glass.

"No, I don't. I just want to bring him back to this world."

"Haha. Look at Koko" Kitsu popped in the conservation with a sigh. Ruka looked at the direction where Kitsu pointed and saw a gloomy Koko with mushrooms on his body as he was sulking under a tree. There was a soul coming out from his mouth.

"Not you too, Koko?" Ruka rolled his eyes. "Is there any way to bring this two back?". As Ruka finished his sentence, Aoi ran to their side with full speed.

"Aoi-sama, what are you doing here?" Kitsu asked in disbelieve "Did you do something wrong again? Or you break something again?"

"No, I didn't." Aoi shot him a glare, trying to arrange her breath. "You guys won't believe what I saw earlier."

"What? What did you see?" Ruka asked "A giant carrot for Usagi-chan?"

"An UFOs?"

"Narumi wearing a tutu dress and does ballet?"

"No, no and no" Aoi said as she pointed at Ruka, Yuu and Kitsu "But I want to see Narumi does ballet someday"

"So, spill it out, what did you see?" Ruka asked impatiently

"I saw 5 girls walking to the throne room to meet mom and dad…." Aoi trailed off but Ruka cut her sentences "What did you say? Five girls?"

"Yes. And they wear peasant clothes." Hearing this, Natsume and Koko's ear perked up. _What?…It can't be them, right?_

"What do they look like? Can you tell me the detail?" Yuu asked

"I don't actually remember but I only saw the color of the hair"

"It's okay." Kitsu asked impatiently _Because Natsume and Koko were emitting a dark aura and they could run to find those girls in any time… Like a beast wants to break free to find its food._

"Hmm…Lemme remember…Hmmm…Ah, I see brunette, raven, pink, green and dark blue…" Aoi hasn't finished her sentence as Natsume and Koko stood up immediately and ran into the palace with full speed.

"Wait…Natsume…Koko…" Ruka called out for them in hopelessness. Then suddenly, he realized something. He then turned to Aoi. "Aoi, you said that there was a girl with raven hair, right?"

"Maybe…But I'm no-" Again, Aoi was speechless because Ruka was already no where in her sight.

"What's wrong with them?" Aoi asked absentmindedly

"It seems that the girls you are talking about are the one they met at the ball.." Yuu explained.

"Oh my gosh, you have to be kidding me." Aoi squealed "I want to see too."

"Okay." Yuu and Kitsu sighed

"By the way, don't you want to meet the girls?" Aoi asked. Yuu and Kitsu just looked at Aoi with sad eyes. "I prefer not to."

"Oh come on. Nothing is going to be wrong. Come on" Aoi said dragging them into the castle. _ "It's not like I don't want to meet them. I actually don't have the courage to face them after what I did…" _Yuu and Kitsu thought

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Yuu's POV. 3 years ago…_

_I was walking in the town as I suddenly saw the library. I have always loved book ever since I was small. So I decided to go in. The library was really big and had all kinds of books. Literature, Mathematics, Scientific,… It's embarrassed to say this but I always spent hours or maybe a day to read books. Maybe I'm a nerd…_

_As for today, I suddenly want to read some novels about detectives and crimes. After some minutes wandering around, I saw the novels section. _

"_Detective…detective…" I mumbled as I searched for the book I wanted to read. "Ah, it's here." In front of me, a whole detective novels. "today, I'll read 'Sherlock Homes again" I thought. But it was kind of high. I tried to reach for it and when I finally took it, someone bumped into me making me fall on the ground. Ouch…_

"_I'm so sorry…It's my fault…I'm so sorry…" A voice said. It seemed to be belong to a girl. I looked up and saw a girl with dark blue hair and eyes. Her hair was short and on her hand, there were bunch of books about chemistry._

"_It's okay. You don't have to sorry." I said as I got up._

"_I'm so sorry." That girl said again_

"_I said it was okay. I'm fine, see?" I stretched my arms and legs a bit. When I turned back to her, I saw her sighing. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing. I just feel relieve that you are okay." She said with a smile. I can feel myself blush then I saw her extending her hand "My name is Nonoko Ogasawara. Nice to meet you..Um…"_

"_Yuu Tobita. Just call me Yuu" I said with a smile_

"_Nice to meet you Yuu." She smiled_

"_I see that you are interesting in chemistry" _

"_Yes…" She said shyly "Actually, my family has been chemist for many generations so it's time for me to inherit it so I have to study…But it's hard to understand…"_

"_Then I'll help you."_

"_Really?" I just nodded_

_After that day, I went to the library regularly and I always met her there. I taught her everything and month passed, she studied all of it and became more skillful in chemistry. I began to like her more. I thought I would always be with her again but no…_

_That was the day when she invited me to her laboratory. It was kind of small (she was only 13 years old, after all) I showed her many experiments and she seemed to enjoy it. However, without my awareness, my elbow touched the sodium bottle and somehow, it fell into the water. Sodium + Water = Fire…_

_Luckily, Nonoko and I ran out of the laboratory in time. However, Nonoko inhaled so much smoke so she had to go to the hospital. Looking her in that state, I always blamed myself for hurting her. Even when her parents told me that it was nothing to be worry about, I still couldn't forget my sins. With that, I went away, far away from her, hoping that she will never remember me again…_

_After I chose to work at the palace, my life was slowly become better. I had many things to take care of so I didn't have time to remember about the time before. Only when night came, nightmares began to hunt me and make me remember about the incident…_

End flashback

"_But fate is so playful. Damn it." _ Yuu thought. _"Who thought she is going to appear at the ball?" _

_At first, I wasn't sure about my intuition when I saw her. Her hair was now longer and she looked so much happy. At that time, I thought I was mistaken another girl for her. Well she wears a mask so how can I see her face? However, after I found out the name of the girl, I was shocked. It was the girl whom I want to forget all this years…_

_God, what should I do now?_

* * *

><p>Kitsu's POV<p>

_Flashback._

"_Koko always leaves me alone and goes with Sumire" I pouted as I kicked a small rock. "Ever since that hag shows up, he always 'Sumire this, Sumire that'" Then he sighed "I'm so lonely. What am I going to do now?" _

_Suddenly, I smelt something delicious coming from the bakery. "What a wonderful smell." I thought. Grumble. "Just in time. My stomach has given me the signal…"_

_I went to the bakery and looked inside. There were a huge amounts of sweets. Even montblancs, red velvet, strawberry shortcake… Being too hungry, I opened the door slowly and said "Hello?" No one answered. "Is anybody here?" I said a little louder but still no answer. "Heeelllloooooooo?" I shouted. _

"_Sorry." I saw a girl with pink hair running toward my place. She was wearing a apron and had some cream on her face._

"_Sorry." She said again. "I was busy trying to find new recipe for the new cake." _

"_It's okay." I said with a smile. She looks somehow cute. "Can I see around?"_

"_Sure." She smiled._

"_And by the way, wipe the cream on your face." That girl touched her face and blushed. After that, she ran to the kitchen. I heard some noises in there fully know that she tripped. How clumsy of her. _

_A minutes later, she came out with a stray of cakes and tea. " I just make this. I hope you like this." I took it and smiled at her. "Thanks."_

_As we ate the cake, I tried to talk to her.  
>"So what's your name?" <em>

"_My name is Anna Umenomiya." _

"_Nice to meet you Anna. My name is Kitsuneme Yome. You can call me Kitsu."_

"_No wonder your eyes are like that. Just like a fox" She chuckled lightly. _

_Now I had fully known Koko's feeling when he had a girl he is interests in. It is kind of fun. To have someone whom we actually care for. Everyday I came to the shop to try Anna's new cake. Her cooking is amazing. I wonder she got it from who…And to run a shop at that age (13), they must be really good._

_However, just about months later, mother and father told me and Koko that we had to go to the palace and work. It was hard for me to believe it at first but I can't decline it now. I eavesdropped Sumire and Koko's conservation when he said he was going to move out. And as a result, Sumire ran away from Koko and looked like she was mad at him. I wonder how will Anna react? Will she congrat me or we will be apart forever like my brother?_

_I walked to the bakery alone again. I looked through the window and saw Anna was working really hard. She never told me why she had to work so hard…I mean, where is her parents? I looked at her once more time. All those days with her made me felt alive again, less lonely and I somehow develop feeling for her. But do I have the courage to tell her that I love her? I want to be with her? I have to separate from her? At that time, I realized, I was just a coward. I can't do anything. With that, I ran away from the shop without saying goodbye._

_At the same time, inside the shop_

"_Umm, this is good. I wonder if Kitsu is going to like it?" Anna said to herself and in front of her, a cake like the face of a fox with the word -Thank you for everything. - "He had helped me so much so I have repay him. But this is embarrassing." Suddenly, a wind passed by. "Oh my. It's windy today. I hope nothing is going to happen." She closed the window and skipped happily to the shop not knowing about his moving… _**(A/N: Of course Kitsu didn't know about this.)**

End flashback

"_Now, I am working at the castle. Everything is turning to the good way. I try to go to her bakery sometimes but the guards stopped me. That's mean I have been caged inside this palace and will never get out of this." _ Kitsu thought "_Now I understand the prince's feeling. But to meet her again at the ball and didn't have the chance to talk to her, I am really a stupid, loser…."_

_Flashback_

_I saw her again. Clashing in pink. It was really stood out in the kitchen which everything is white and light blue. Her cooking skill is still the same. And somehow, she develops it to be more skillful. I must said I really proud of her. But…can I be mistaken? It maybe her or maybe not…Who knows…_

_After the ball, I asked Yuu to find the information about that girl and when I heard the name, I tried to keep my composure but inside, I was panicked and crazy. I swear that I'm going to be berserk in any second. I can't believe I missed another chance…I'm such a loser…So how can I face her now?_

* * *

><p>Third's POV<p>

As we know, Kitsu and Yuu were dragged by Aoi to the throne room.

"Aoi sama" They called for her. Aoi stopped and looked at them. "What?" She asked innocently.

"I don't think I'm going inside."

"Why?"

"Because…Because…we don't have the courage to face the girl we loved." They shouted in unison. A long silence. No one dared to spoke a word. Until…

"How pathetic." Aoi said coldly. "And I thought that my brother is the most stupid one in this world. Maybe his personalities affect his servants as well."

"You should say that to yourself…."

"Quiet." Aoi commanded as she put her hands on her hips. "I know that you have a dark past before working here but look, they are the girl you love. You maybe hurt her or make her sad, however, you have to be brave." Kitsu and Yuu just looked at Aoi with wide eyes and jaw dropped

"How can you understand the feeling?"

"I read too many shoujo mangas." Aoi said proudly. Kitsu and Yuu patted Aoi's head as they smiled "Yes, you right. I have to meet her again. If not, I'm gonna regret it until I grow old.."

With that, Kitsu and Yuu ran inside the castle, leaving Aoi behind. "Hey, wait for me. Don't leave me alone…."

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time.<strong>

"So do you know what you have to do?" The queen asked

"Yes." The girls said in unison.

"I know it's a very hard choice and you may suffer because of this. But please, help my son, help the boys so that they will be back to their oldself." The king pleaded

"It's okay, your majesty. You don't have to worry so much. It's our decision" Anna said.

"You girls are such a good girls. The boys have found the one for them."

"We don't know about that. Your majesty." Hotaru said as she prepared to do things according to the plan. Suddenly, the door was opened and standing there, the prince of the Hyuuga kingdom, Natsume Hyuuga and one of his servants, Kokoro Yome. Mikan and Sumire's eyes widen as they got behind Anna and Nonoko's back.

"Where are they?" Natsume asked, obviously pissed off. "How come you didn't tell me they are here?"

"Natsume, I'm sorry. But this is for your own good."

"My own good? What do you know about-" Natsume shouted as he looked at the slim figure behind Anna's back. "Mikan…" He said softly. Mikan just looked at him with sadness in her eyes and hid again. "Mikan…" Natsume's eyes slowly became dull again…

"Sumire…" Koko said trying to walk in but "Go away, Koko, I don't want to see you" Sumire shouted making Koko's heart shattered again

"NATSUME" A male voice appeared as Ruka ran toward Natsume, behind him were Kitsu and Yuu. "What are you doi-" Ruka didn't have the chance to finish his sentences because he saw there, near the throne standing a girl with raven hair. "Alice Hamilton" He said. "Or should I say Hotaru Imai?" Hotaru suddenly turned to Ruka with wide eyes _"How come he knows my name?"_ Hotaru thought in shock. "How did you-"

"so…what…did…I ….miss?" Kitsu asked between his breaths. He then looked up and saw the pink-haired girl. "Anna…"

"Kitsu…" Their eyes met for a second as Anna looked away from his gaze.

Yuu was the same. He didn't care about his legs, which was probably hurt because of running too fast. He stared at the girl with dark blue hair at the front. "Nonoko…"

"Yuu…." Nonoko said as she turned away.

"Guards, seize the boys for me." The queen ordered. Just after that, the guards crowded the boys and captured them.

"Mom, what is the meaning of this?"

"Let me go"

"Girls, go, now.." The queen ordered as she stood in front of the boys and hit them on their head pretty hard.

Realize that the lads can't chase them, the girls ran away, not forget to turn back at the boys again. They somehow can feel some tears from their eyes. They knew this wasn't the right time for them to meet. Right now, they have something more important to finish. More like a task to test the boys' feeling…

"_My love for you will not falter, it will not weaken, it will not diminish, even with all the miles between us. And if I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody<br>**

**Sorry for making you wait this long. **

**The truth is it is hard to handle 3 stories at a time. It's like the connection in each stories is not the same so it's hard. **

**Now, I want to ask a question. Do you want me to update 3 stories at a time but it will be slow or finish a story first then update the others (For your information, I'm intend to finish the 'Secret that can not be told' first because that is my first fanfic)? **

**Please give me some advise...**

**Thanks for reading the story ^^**


End file.
